Uma princesa na Ralé
by SamiraMcClain
Summary: Ela era apenas, a filha mimada de um grande empresário de Tókio, porém, devido a seu mau comportamento, fora mandada da realeza para a ‘ralé’. Um colégio público,amigos novos,uma nova personalidade...Era disso que ela precisava,mas sem perder o Glamour!
1. Chapter 1

**U**ma **P**rincesa na **R**alé.

**N**ome: Uma Princesa na Ralé.

**A**utora: Samira McClain.

**S**hipper: Hinata & Sasuke.

**G**ênero: Romance | Comédia | OOC.

**S**tatus: Incompleta.

**C**lassificação: +13

**S**inopse: Ela era apenas, a filha mimada de um grande empresário de Tókio, porém, devido a seu mau comportamento, fora mandada da realeza para a 'ralé'. Um colégio público, amigos novos, uma nova personalidade... Era disso que ela precisava, mas, sem perder o _Glamour_.

**L**egendas:

- Garota irritante. (Fala)

- "Garota irritante". (Pensamento)

- _**Uchiha palpiteiro**_. (Sussurro)

- UCHIHA PALPITEIRO! (Grito)

[N/A: Crianças. ¬¬'] (Notas da Autora)

-

-

-

-

-

**C**apítulo 1 – **D**escendo do trono.

**E**ra uma manhã quente, agradável e límpida. Os pássaros cantavam e as nuvens eram brancas, e se destacavam no céu azul anil.

Voltando a realidade, era uma manhã chuvosa, o céu estava cinza, sem nuvens. A chuva começava a cair leve. Ela desceu da Blazer preta, com uma expressão fúnebre. Arrancou o guarda-chuva da mão do mordomo, adentrando rapidamente no local, jogando o guarda-chuva num canto qualquer.

- Hy-hyuuga-sama, seu pai está em reunião. – A secretaria tentou impedi-la, mas ela ignorou, entrando no elevador de porta dourada.

Trajava uma saia preta, quadriculada rosa, de pregas. Uma blusa de mangas compridas, preta, com uma regata rosa por cima e uma coroa de strass na mesma. Uma meia calça rosa shok e uma bota de couro branca. Além de um cachecol felpudo branco e uma boina de mesma cor. Estava vestida feito à princesa pop que era.

A porta do elevador abriu-se e ela saiu de lá de dentro, escancarando a porta do escritório do pai. Lá, ele esperava. A cadeira estava virada para a parede de vidro, provavelmente, seu pai estava ali, o encosto era alto e ela não podia ver.

- Como pode?! – Pronunciou, batendo a mão com força na mesa dele, após de aproximar-se.

- Como eu pude o que, Hinata? – Ele girou a cadeira, revelando os olhos perolados, com sua expressão calma.

- Não se faça de bobo, papai! – Ela fez uma expressão sarcástica, largando a bolsa de plumas em uma das cadeiras de couro. – Como pode me mandar para, para... Para uma escola pública?! – Ela assumiu uma expressão de nojo.

- Se refere a isso? – Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca. – Não seja tola, Hinata. Você não via mais bem na escola e só sabe gastar dinheiro, o que quer que eu faça? As escolas públicas dão uma boa educação. – Ele voltou sua atenção para uns papéis em cima de sua mesa.

- CLARO que me refiro a isso! – Ela sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, cruzando as pernas e os braços. – Se acha que eu vou colocar meus pés em uma escola pública, esqueça! – Ela virou o rosto, fazendo um bico de criança mimada.

- Acostume-se com a idéia. Não voltarei atrás. – Ele assinou com sua legitima caligrafia 'Hiashi' em um dos papéis, antes de olhá-la novamente. – Por favor, saia, antes, me dê o cartão de crédito e depois, vá comprar seu material escolar, o dinheiro está com Neji e está todo contado.

- Quanto? – Perguntou, levantando-se e pegando sua bolsa.

- Não importa, apenas não escolha coisas caras. – Ele riu após terminar o pedido. – Olha só, eu pedindo logo para você não gastar muito.

Ela bufou irritada, saindo do local. Não podia estar acontecendo, estudar num colégio público junto com a ralé? Aquilo era o cumulo para ela.

Não era para menos, sempre fora criada num berço de ouro. Toda vida paparicada e com privilégios. Hinata Hyuuga era o ser mais mimado do universo.

**# # # #**

Ele andava calmamente com o capuz em sua cabeça e com um skate em uma das mãos. Finalmente a solidão. Não agüentava a voz estridente de Naruto e a carregada de doçura de Sakura. Apesar de serem seus amigos, eram irritantes.

- TEME! – Era bom demais para ser verdade, pensava ele. – Pó, to te chamando há uma meia hora, Sasuke. O que você tem? – Ele perguntou, alcançando os amigos.

- Hunf! – Bufou, olhando os amigos de orbes azuis celestes.

- Ta mais estressado que de costume. ú.u' – Disse ele, colocando as mãos na nuca.

- Desembucha, estrupício. – Disse, sem encarar o amigo.

- Gaara nos chamou para ensaiar, você vem? – Perguntou o loiro, encarando o Uchiha.

- Que seja. – Deu de ombros.

- Você precisa parar de ser assim, teme. Eu nem sei como as garotas te agüentam! To indo, nos vemos às quatro. – Naruto saiu no skate, sem esperar a resposta do moreno.

Sasuke abriu a porta do apartamento, como sempre, ele estava bagunçado, Sasuke morava sozinho, pois o irmão já havia ido para a faculdade.

A solidão era sua única companhia, mas ele não reclamava, gostava do silencio, apesar de sentir um vazio, não admitia.

**# # # #**

- Isso é inadmissível, Neji. – Uma voz arrastada dizia da mansão Hyuuga.

- Acalme-se, Hinata-sama. – Neji respondeu, depositando muitas sacolas no chão do quarto da Herdeira. – Não é tão ruim assim.

- Há, não é tão ruim assim? – Ela riu, encarando-o e aproximando-se. – Neji, Neji... – Ela passou o dedo indicador no peitoral dele, e sorriu vendo-o corar. – Você é da ralé, já deve estar acostumado, mas eu... Eu sou uma diva, sou da realeza, compreende? – Ela jogou-se na grande cama de casal.

- Não, Hinata-sama. Eu não compreendo. – Ele saiu do quarto, batendo a porta. Já não agüentava as brincadeiras de Hinata.

Hanabi brincava com algumas bonecas em seu quarto, até ela, que era seis anos mais nova, comportava-se melhor que Hinata, não era arrogante. Era um tanto mimada e batalhadora.

As duas Hyuuga's não tinham **nada** em comum.

**# # # #**

Era seu primeiro dia de aula e estava frio. Hinata ia no banco da frente, emburrada, juntamente com seu pai. Neji e Hanabi iam atrás.

- Hinata, lembre-se. – Ele chamou-a antes de ela sair do carro. – Você não é uma princesa aqui, está **descendo do trono**. Acostume-se com a idéia.

Ela ignorou e desceu do carro, batendo a porta com mais força que necessário.

**F**im do **C**apítulo 1.

**D**escendo do **T**rono.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Oi gente. =D**

**É bem provável que ninguém me conheça aqui, mas, vou me apresentar. Sou Samira, uma nova escritora que não escreve bem. ;D**

**Gosto de escrever SasuHina e InoGaa.**

**Agora vocês já sabem um pouco sobre mim, espero que gostem da fanfic. ;D**

**Esclarecimentos: tipo, eu fiz a Hinata como uma ultra-mega-hiper-blaster-power patricinha, sacaram? Ela estudava na França, em um internato particular com o maior luxo e tals, só que o pai dela, Hiashi, achava que ela era muito mimada e fútil e a mandou para um colégio público, que pra ela, foi o pior castigo do mundo, mas, para que vocês não me entendam mal: Eu não to dizendo que o colégio público é ruim nem nada, apenas que para uma ultra-mega-hiper-blaster-power patricinha² é um horror, sabe?**

**O Neji tem um amor platônico pela Hinata, mas está cheio das brincadeiras de mau gosto dela.**

**Sim, a Hinata é ****bem**** arrogante e ****não**** é tímida.**

**-**

**Espero que tudo esteja esclarecido e procurarei esclarecer mais dúvidas. **

**Beijos, Sam. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**C**apítulo 2 – **N**ovas **A**mizades.

**O** sinal havia tocado, todos já entravam na sala. Neji deixava Hinata na frente de sua sala, e sua mais um lance de escadas. Todos a observam, mas ela não ligava, apenas sentou-se na carteira mais próxima a janela.

- Bom dia a todos e bem vindos há mais um ano letivo, sou Kurenai Yuuhi. – Disse a professora, entrando na sala. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, ondulados e olhos estranhamente vermelhos. – Sou a professora de Biologia e vejo que temos novos rostos por aqui. – Completou, olhando para Hinata e em seguida para mais alguns alunos.

A professora começou a aula. Era um verdadeiro tédio. Hinata passava o tempo escrevendo coisas em seu caderno, coisas banais.

Depois de mais duas aulas, o sinal tocou, iniciando o começo do intervalo. Hinata estava sentada sozinha, de pernas cruzadas, com o cotovelo nas pernas apoiando o rosto em sua mão. Seria um longo período.

Duas garotas se aproximaram, Hinata passou a fitá-las. Uma tinha cabelos longos, loiros, presos num alto rabo de cavalo. Tinha olhos azuis, adornados por um delineador negro. Sua roupa era simples, uma saia jeans, curta, uma bota de cano alto e uma blusa preta de manga comprida, que deixava seu umbigo aparecendo.

A segunda tinha cabelos loiros também, porém mais escuros, presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas. Seus olhos eram verde-escuros, um tom muito bonito. Sua maquiagem era mais forte que a da outra. Sua roupa era semelhante da de cabelos mais compridos, porém, sua blusa era vermelha e sua saia era xadrez, nas cores preto, branco e vermelho.

- Veja só, Ino. O que temos aqui? – Perguntou a de cabelos presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas.

- Parece mais uma daquelas princesinhas, Temari. – Riu a outra. – Mas o que uma princesa como você, faz aqui? – Perguntou sarcástica.

- _Honeys_, isso não é da conta de você. – Ela se levantou, pronta para sair, mas foi barrada pelas duas.

- Fica tranqüila, viemos em paz, _princess_. – Sorriu a que se chamava Ino. – Bom, sou Ino Yamanaka e ela é Temari Sabaku.

- Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. – Sorriu ela, com ar de superior.

- Hun... Filha do chefão Hyuuga, não? – Temari cruzou os braços, sentando-se ao lado da Hyuuga.

- Bem, é o que parece. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Gostei dos seus olhos, são tão... Diferentes. – Ino olhou-a profundamente, não podia negar, Hinata era muito bonita.

Possuía longos cabelos azulados, quase negros, longos e lisos. Olhos perolados, uma cor exótica. Corpo esculpido, chamava muita atenção entre os garotos. Ino passou a observar Hinata melhor. Uma saia de pregas, rosa. Uma meia calça preta, com uma bota da mesma cor, de meio cano. Uma jaqueta jeans, branca. Hinata com certeza era a filha do chefão.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu ela, convencida.

- Mas, fala aê, Hinata... O que a filha do chefão faz numa escola publica? – Temari jogou o cabinho do pirulito no chão, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Castigo. – Ela suspirou.

- _Honey_... Você vai se acostumar. – Ino sorriu-lhe, dando-lhe dois tapinhas no ombro esquerdo.

- Vamos te ensinar o que precisa saber... – Ino olhou para os lados, até avistar uma garota de cabelos róseos. – Sakura Haruno. O capeta em forma de mulher.

- Capeta em forma de mulher? – Hinata olhou para a garota, espantada com as palavras da loira.

- Exato. – Temari respondeu por Ino. – Ela parece legal... No começo. Ela te usa e te faz de gato e sapato.

- Tá bom, vou incluir na minha lista: _Ficar longe de Sakura_. – Disse, debochada. – Fala sério, como aquela prancha de surfe pode me ameaçar?

- Para mim ela não parece tão prancha de surfe. – Ino cruzou os braços, fitando Sakura que se exibia para os garotos.

- Ela já usou um vestido ou alguma blusa tomara-que-caia alguma vez? – Hinata suspirou, como se aquilo fosse obvio.

- Não que eu me lembre. – Temari deu de ombros.

- Não, conheço-a dês de pequena e nunca a vi com uma blusa ou com um vestido tomara-que-caia. – Ino disse, friamente.

- _Hello_! Já tá meio obvio. É claro que a Sakura usa enchimento. – Hinata levantou-se, cruzando os braços, olhando para Sakura e voltando seu olhar para as meninas. – Vai me dizer que as duas não perceberam?! Fala sério.

Ino e Temari se entreolharam, com o mesmo tipo de sorriso. Há anos Sakura dominava a escola e com a chegada da patricinha, podiam levá-la ao fim de seu reinado.

- Bom, não a subestime por ser... _Reta_. – Temari riu do próprio comentário, juntamente com Ino.

- É. Eu conheço a Sakura muito bem. – Ino fitou a rósea com um olhar triste. – Ela pode **parecer** inofensiva, mas as aparências enganam, e muito.

- _**Ela está bem? **_– Hinata sussurrou para Temari.

- _**É melhor deixar quieto**_. – Ela sussurrou de volta.

Hinata deu de ombros e voltou seu olhar para Ino. A face levemente abaixada, o olhar triste e os lábios não possuíam o sorriso de antes. Alguma coisa acontecera com Ino no passado, alguma coisa entre ela e Sakura, alguma coisa que Hinata iria e queria descobrir.

**# ~ #**

A última aula chegara ao fim e a euforia dos alunos aumentou. Ao tocar do sinal, juntaram rapidamente suas coisas para irem embora. Hinata demorou um pouco mais, pois não guardaria suas coisas de qualquer jeito em sua bolsa importada.

Levantou-se e partiu lentamente até o portão. Lá, Neji a esperava, com sua expressão de mármore ambulante, como denominara Hinata. Neji era sempre frio, sem expressões que demonstrassem alegria, ou tristeza na frente dos outros.

À frente de Neji, uma garota de madeixas castanhas sorria de modo malicioso. _Tentando seduzi-lo de qualquer jeito... Patético_, pensava a Hyuuga, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Vamos, Neji-_kun_. – Hinata fez questão de acrescentar o sufixo e enlaçar seu braço ao do primo.

Neji estranhou, olhando para a prima, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela apenas sorriu, ainda olhando-o. Neji olhou para a garota morena, suspirando em seguida.

- Tenho que ir, Tenten. – Neji se retirou, com Hinata enlaçada em seu braço.

- Até, Neji-kun! Nos vemos. – Tenten sorriu-lhe sedutora, indo à direção a um grande grupo de jovens.

Os Hyuuga's entraram no carro. Neji apertava as mãos no volante ao perceber o olhar analítico de Hinata. Sentia-se nervoso sendo observado daquela maneira pela garota que havia amado dês de que se entendia por gente. Além disso, era homem, e qualquer homem ficaria nervoso ao receber o olhar de uma garota como aquela. As curvas bem feitas, pareciam ser esculpidas por deuses. Os longos cabelos azulados caiam-lhe pelas costas, a pele clara como leite, os olhos tão brancos quanto sua pele, estes, eram contrastados por uma linha negra.

- Porque me olha tanto, Hinata-sa... – Neji não pudera continuar, fora cortado bruscamente.

- Quem é ela? – Hinata fora direta e fria, ainda encarando-o fixamente.

- Que-quem? Tenten? – Neji olhara Hinata rapidamente, vendo-a assentir, em seguida, fixara seu olhar na estrada. – É só uma amiga, Hinata-sama.

- Não quero que fale com ela. – Novamente, ela fora fria e direta, voltando seu olhar para a estrada.

- OQUE?!

**# ~ #**

Ele ofegava levemente, com o corpo curvado para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego, ele **com certeza **iria matar Naruto mais tarde. Aquele garoto parecia ficar mais besta a cada minuto. Ofegou mais uma vez colocando o Skate no chão e começando a andar vagarosamente sobre a prancha com rodas, com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans gasto.

Chegou à casa do companheiro ruivo, saindo de cima do skate, logo, pegando o mesmo. Não bateu na porta, apenas, entrou como se morasse ali. A porta como sempre destrancada e a sala a mesma bagunça. _Os Sabaku's nunca vão mudar_..., pensava o Uchiha entrando na bagunça da casa. Viu Temari sentada na sala, nem precisou perguntar.

- O Gaara está nos fundos, Sasuke. – Disse ela, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

_Como ela faz isso?_, Perguntava-se mentalmente, indo até uma pequena casa nos fundos do jardim. Adentrou no local, observando o ruivo, que parecia afinar o baixo.

- Cadê o Naruto? – Perguntou Sasuke, olhando em volta, sem nenhum sinal da besta loira.

- Eu vou saber. – Aquilo não fora uma pergunta, fora uma afirmação de Gaara. – O Neji disse que vem daqui uns dez minutos, tinha que deixar não sei quem em não sei aonde. – Gaara deu de ombros, voltando a afinar seu instrumento. – Viu a garota nova?

- Hun? Que garota nova? – Sasuke foi até o pequeno frigobar, pegando uma lata de um refrigerante qualquer, bebendo um gole do mesmo.

- Sei lá. A Temari me contou. Vi ela na saída... É uma gata. – O ruivo sorriu malicioso, fazendo um gesto para o Uchiha lançar-lhe um refrigerante.

- Não pude ir para a escola hoje. Naruto e aquelas garotas... – Sasuke não precisou completar a frase, apenas jogou o refrigerante ao amigo, indo até os amplificadores, verificando os mesmos.

- YO! – Exclamou o loiro, entrando, com um sorriso amarelo brincando nos lábios.

- Naruto, corre. – Gaara disse, ao ver o olhar mortal que Sasuke lançara sobre o loiro.

- Eu. Vou. Te. MATA! – Pontuava as palavras, correndo atrás do loiro em seguida.

- DROGA, O QUE EU FIZ AGORA?! – Naruto começara uma corrida desesperada para fugir de Sasuke.

**F**im do **C**apítulo 2 - **N**ovas **A**mizades.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Yo gente.**

**Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, mas eu nem escrevo tão bem assim. :$**

**Nesse capítulo, a Hinata descobre que tem um ciuminho do Neji. ;D Ela conhece a Ino e a Temari, e por mais diferentes que as duas sejam da nossa queria patricinha, tornou-se amiga delas. \o/**

**O Sasuke e ela vão se encontrar só no próximo cap (Capítulo 3 – O Encontro de Dois Mundos. *-*)**

**Respondendo aos Reviews.**

**Gesy;** Amor, muito obrigada! Você nem sabe o quanto significa para mim. *-* Sempre quis postar uma fanfic, mas tive medo das pessoas não gostarem... Sabecomé, eu não escrevo muito bem. ;/

**Jane Nylleve;** Briiiigadão *-* bom saber que você está gostando! SEMPRE³ quis fazer uma fic com a Hinata patricinha, acho que ela tem mô estilo e potencial para ser uma patricinha. ;D Sasuke-kun skatista, ganhou um charme a mais, mais do que ele já tem *baba* *¬* Ah, pode me chamar de Samy sim =D

**Dedessa-chan;** Obrigada flower. Eu nem escrevo tão bem assim. ;$ Espero que goste da continuação, amor. ;*

**FranHyuuga;** NOOOOOSA, meu, é uma honra ter você na minha fic! Eu sempre leio a suas fics e caraivéi, você escreve super-hiper-mega-blaster-bem *-* Eu nunca me compararei com você, mas vou dar o melhor de mim! :D Eu gosto da Hinata com aquele estilo normal e meigo, mas é sempre bom variar. O Sasuke não é tão solitário assim, mas é um pouco isolado xD [cofcof**autista**cofcof] NejiHina é MUITO³ fofo! E vai ser NejiHina platônico na minha fic. A Hina é muito arrogante, mas ela vai sim bater aporta na cara mais pra frente. ;D Espero que goste do cap novo! \Õ/

**Kiçüs, Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**C**apítulo 3 – **O** **E**ncontro de dois **M**undos.

**E**le a encarava, perplexo, não sabia com a prima podia pedir-lhe algo assim. Sabia que Hinata nunca havia retribuído o amor que ele oferecia então... Porque esse ciúme repentino? Neji parou o carro na frente da mansão Hyuuga, desligando o motor e a fitando incrédulo. Hinata mantinha a expressão fria no rosto, ocultando qualquer tipo de sentimento que lhe dedurasse. Olhou para ele, encontrando os doces olhos do primo. Os olhos perolados de Neji demonstravam claramente a confusão que se passava em sua mente. Hinata pegou suas coisas e saiu do carro, não tinha mais nada a declarar. Neji a seguiu.

- Qual é o motivo desse pedido? – Perguntou o Hyuuga, pegando no braço da garota e a virando para si.

- Não gosto do jeito que ela olha para você. – Esclareceu friamente, tentando inutilmente soltar-se.

- Não lhe entendo, Hinata-sama... – Ele aproximou os corpos de ambos, ficando com seus lábios a centímetros da orelha da garota e sorriu ao vê-la estremecer. – Eu mexo com você, Hinata-sama? – Sussurrou com a voz baixa e rouca, causando-lhe arrepios. – Porque faz isso comigo? Por acaso... Gosta de me ver louco por você? – Cada palavra era sussurrada lentamente, a voz de Neji deixava-lhe com as pernas bambas.

- Qu-qual é o mo-motivo para ach-achar isso? – Amaldiçoou-se por gaguejar. Obviamente, Neji deveria estar com um sorriso presunçoso brincando em seus lábios rubros.

- É só dizer... Você sabe que eu sei, apenas quero ouvir de seus lábios... – Ele passou a olhar-lhe nos olhos, fazendo a Hyuuga corar levemente. – Os lábios que eu tanto desejo há tempos.

Ele aproximou-se para beijá-la, porém, ela virava o rosto, fazendo o beijo ser em sua bochecha, esta, encontrava-se rubra. Hinata não olhou mais para ele, apenas adentrou pelos grandes portões prateados, estranhando a rapidez de suas pernas. Neji suspirou... Quase havia conseguido. Ele não sabia que mexia com ela, mas ficara sabendo naquele momento. Entrou no carro novamente, apertou as mãos no volante e ligou o motor, indo vagarosamente para a casa de um de seus companheiros.

**~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

A corrida havia acabado. Naruto encontrava-se com um pedaço de papel estancando o sangue da narina esquerda. Sasuke possuía um dos lados da face extremamente avermelhado. Gaara apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente. Kiba ria da situação dos dois, era divertido ver os amigos brigando.

- Dá próxima vez que você levar alguma garota fanática no vestiário e que eu estiver lá, eu faço questão de me certificar que você não poderá ter filhos. – Sasuke ofegava um pouco, intercalando seu olhar entre Naruto e Kiba. – E você, Inuzuka. Pare de rir da desgraça alheia, você pode ser o próximo. – Murmurou a última parte com um timbre mortal.

- Uii, vai se certificar, é, Sasuke? Eu já suspeitava. Vocês fazem um casal lindo. – Kiba debochou entre gargalhadas.

- Oi meninos. – Uma voz feminina adentrou no local. Ino e Temari sentavam-se no sofá de dois lugares.

- Ino... Ta mais gata a cada dia. – Kiba piscou para a loira, carregando seu olhar de malícia para cima das pernas da garota, deixando Gaara extremamente irritado.

- Nem pense em nada, Inuzuka. – Ela olhou-o mortalmente, abaixando um pouco sua saia, coisa que não adiantou nada.

- Cheguei. – Neji entrou, colocando a mochila em um canto qualquer, sentando-se no banco atrás da bateria.

- Ta tudo bem, cara? – Kiba posicionou-se, pegando sua guitarra, olhando para o Hyuuga.

- Tô ótimo. – Disse ele, fitando as baquetas em suas mãos pálidas.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke e Gaara trocaram olhares confusos, mas nada disseram. Naruto e Kiba começaram os acordes baixos com as guitarras, acompanhados por o som do baixo e pela calma bateria. Ino e Temari sorriam, levantando e balançando os braços calmamente. O ritmo da música aumentava, assim como o animo das meninas.

**~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ **

- Atente, atende! – Ela torcia em voz alta, com o telefone grudado na orelha.

_Você está sendo encaminhado para a caixa de mensagens, diga sua mensagem após o sinal._

_Ótimo_, pensou irritada jogando o telefone com extrema brusquidão no gancho. Será que Matsuri tinha que fazer compras todos os dias?! Olhou para a janela, lembrando-se dos lábios de Neji perto de sua orelha. Corou involuntariamente, tentando discar o número de Matsuri novamente. A mesma mensagem. Xingou a amiga de tudo que havia em sua mente. Fechou os punhos e deitou-se na cama. Afinal... Quem era Tenten? E o que ela queria com Neji?

Hinata teria que admitir a si mesma...

**Ela sentira ciúme.**

Sempre acostumada a ter o que queria e quando queria. Porque com Neji seria diferente? Simplesmente porque Neji não era uma bolsa Tommy Hilfiger ou um sapato Manolo, ele é um humano. Balançou a cabeça bruscamente, tentando livrar-se desses pensamentos. Podia ter Neji a qualquer momento, então... Pra que toda aquela preocupação?! Afinal... Neji gostava de si dês de que ambos eram pequenos e ele não podia passar a gostar de outra garota de um dia pro outro... Ou podia? Decidiu voltar a ligar por Matsuri. Precisava fazer compras, e se tivesse que roubar o cartão de crédito das posses do pai... Ela roubaria!

**~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ **

- PÁRA, PÁRA, PÁRA. – Gaara berrou, parando o ensaio. – Qual é a de vocês?! – Disse, referindo-se a Neji e Sasuke, que estavam fora do ritmo.

- Não enche. – O moreno de olhos de ônix murmurou, dando de ombros.

- Fala sério, né Sasuke? Você está cantando muito rápido, sem ritmo nenhum. – Kiba disse, ajeitando a guitarra rítmica.

- Eu estou certo, vocês é que estão muito lerdos. – Sasuke disse em seu casual timbre frio.

- Ta sei. Admite, teme. Você é o Neji não estão bem para cantar hoje! – Naruto olhou seriamente para Sasuke.

O moreno bufou, pegando a mochila e o skate, saindo, batendo a porta com força. O motivo de seu stress não era muito bom. Itachi estava voltando... Fora expulso novamente da nova faculdade. Aquilo o irritava profundamente. Não iria conseguir sustentar Itachi. Chutou uma pedra no meio da rua, logo, saindo em disparada com o Skate. Até quando Itachi iria se comportar como uma criança?! Bufou, parando em frente a um velho parquinho, aonde, automaticamente uma lembrança lhe veio em mente.

[ **Flash****Back*** –

O garotinho de cabelos negros andava sobre a prancha de rodinhas, tentando inutilmente, fazer uma manobra. Ouviu soluços, vindo do parquinho próximo dali. Deixando-se levar pela curiosidade, pegou o Skate com uma das mãos, indo à direção do parquinho. Uma garota de cabeça baixa, sentada no balanço, chorava, dando altos soluços. Normalmente, ele daria as costas e voltaria a praticar suas manobras, mas não o fez. Aproximou-se mais, sentando-se ao lado da garota, olhando para frente.

- Não quero ser intrometido, mas porque está chorando? – Perguntou, pegando-a de surpresa.

- Nã-nã-não é-é p-p-por na-nada. – Gaguejou, corando.

- Tá bom, então você decidiu vir aqui e chorar sem motivo algum? Eu duvido muito. – Riu brevemente, encarando os olhos perolados da garota.

- De-de-descul-desculpe, ma-mas a-acho que o pro-problema nã-não é seu. – Retribuiu ao olhar, tendo um timbre firme em sua voz.

- Certo, certo. Desculpe por querer ajudar. – Ele levantou-se, pegando o skate e preparando-se para ir.

- Nã-não! Espe-espere... – Pediu, levantando-se, estendendo o braço. – Po-por favor... Eu nã-não queria ter fe-feito isso. – Desculpou-se.

- Tudo bem, eu não deveria ter me metido sem sua vida. – Disse de modo frio, espantando a garota.

- Qu-quer con-conver-conversar? – Corou, batendo os indicadores.

- Que seja. – Deu de ombros, voltando a sentar-se no balanço. – Porque estava chorando?

- So-sou um fra-fra-fraca-fracasso total. – O garoto notou que a palavra fracasso saíra com mais dificuldade que o normal. – Meu pai me despreza, sou rejeitada na escola e destinada a amar alguém que nunca poderá me retribuir.

- Você é Hyuuga Hinata, não? – Perguntou, olhando-a, lembrando-se dos olhos perolados.

- Sim, so-sou e-eu. – Olhou-o também. – E-eu disse que sou re-rejeitada. E-eu estu-estudo na me-mesma escola qu-que vo-você, Sasuke-san. – Disse por fim, pegando-o de surpresa.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Os olhos perolados e os cabelos negro-azulados lhe eram extremamente familiares e só agora a ficha lhe caíra. Era uma garota estranha, a mais inteligente da turma, sempre andava sozinha. Sempre ficava abaixo de uma árvore na hora do intervalo, lendo. Em trabalhos em grupo, sempre fazia sozinha.

- Eu não disse que não lhe conhecia, apenas perguntei para confirmar. Detesto confundir pessoas. – Mentiu, fazendo uma careta.

- Certo. – Murmurou, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.

- Eu acho que você não devia deixar se intimidar pelo seu pai ou pelas pessoas da escola. Devia ser mais independente e não ser tão tímida. – Ele olhou para ela, voltando a levantar-se. – Até mais, Hyuuga. – Ele deu um sorriso de canto, voltando a andar sobre o skate. – Ah, e sem essa de Sasuke-_san_. Soa muito formal.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-_kun_. – Murmurou para si mesma, sorrindo.

O que ela não sabia, era que Sasuke sorria também e que o garoto havia escutado o que ela havia dito. *** – ****Flash****Back****End's**** ] **

**~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ **

Hinata acordara em cima da hora e se trocava desesperada. Abotoando os jeans escuros e com as botas de couro em uma das mãos, pegou a mochila e o casaco, saindo com a escova de cabelos entre os dentes. Calçava as botas quando seu motorista a esperava do lado de fora. Atirou-se no banco da frente enquanto penteava os longos cabelos negro-azulados.

- DIRIGE! – Checou seu relógio de pulso com pedrinhas de strass. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o sinal bater e para seu azar, sua casa era um tanto longe do bairro da escola.

Com uma incrível habilidade, Hinata se arrumava rapidamente. Passava rímel em seus longos cílios, sendo que nem era preciso. Estava totalmente maquiada. O motorista deixou-lhe faltando uns dois minutos para o sinal. Saiu com seu fichário rosa e com plumas correndo pelo pátio, enquanto passava pelo portão quase fechando. Ao chegar a sua sala, a decepção invadiu seu rosto. Os alunos estavam sentados em suas mesas – literalmente – conversando e/ou jogando cartas. O professor de literatura sequer tinha chegado. Apressou-se em despejar sua bolsa em sua mesa, mas um peitoral forte pareceu ser despejado sobre si.

- Ei, olha por onde anda, sua... – O garoto parou de falar ao notar o tom dos olhos da garota. Perolados.

Já havia visto aqueles olhos antes, porém úmidos. A lembrança do parquinho veio-lhe imediatamente. Ela enrubescia, enquanto suas pequenas mãos permaneciam no peitoral másculo daquele desconhecido. Hinata sentia que ia desmaiar. As mãos do garoto mantinham-se extremamente firmes em sua cintura, e não ousavam soltar.

- D-de-desc-desculpe. – Gaguejou num murmúrio. Aquele simples esbarrão havia afetado-a. Por quê? Dês de quando Hinata Hyuuga pedia desculpas?

- A culpa foi minha. – Sasuke encarava-lhe nos olhos, enquanto seus rostos estavam perto... Perto demais.

- Senhor Uchiha, Senhorita Hyuuga. – A voz de Tsunade surgiu atrás de ambos, que encaram-na e separaram-se de modo rápido. – Se já terminaram, creio que podem sentar-se. – A sala tornara-se um borbulho de murmúrios sobre os dois.

Ambos muito corados, dirigiram-se aos seus lugares, de lados opostos da sala. Hinata pegou suas coisas do chão e andava mais rápido do que suas pernas permitiam. Quem era ele? Porque sentia que já o conhecia? Afundou-se em sua carteira, enquanto Ino olhava-a com um grande sorriso estampado em sua face. Hinata massageava as próprias bochechas, tentando fazer com que a vermelhidão abandonasse seu rosto.

Sasuke não tirara os olhos da garota, tal de sobrenome denominado Hyuuga. Ele a conhecia, tinha certeza absoluta. Olhou para Gaara e para Shikamaru, ambos sorriam maliciosamente. Sasuke revirou os olhos, corado quase imperceptivelmente. Tsunade pigarreou para tentar manter a ordem.

- CALADOS. – Berrou por fim e o silêncio reinou. – Estou aqui para lhes informar do baile de Outono desse ano. – Todos alegraram-se. – Me deixem terminar! Se vocês, alunos do 2º e 3º ano não arrecadarem dinheiro para o baile, ele não irá ocorrer. – Todos se calaram novamente. – Estamos com muitas despesas. É só o que venho informar. Gostaria que os monitores, Shino Aburame e Sasame Fuuma, viessem conversar comigo após o término de todas as aulas, se possível. Obrigada, Kakashi, pode iniciar sua aula.

Perplexos, a turma do 2º ano sequer prestava atenção no professor de Literatura, tanto que este decidira ficar lendo seu livrinho, sendo que – segundo Kakashi – era mais interessante. Hinata não prestava atenção, apenas pensava naqueles olhos de um negror misterioso. A Hyuuga apenas assentia o que suas amigas diziam.

Sasuke não estava mais atento que Hinata, preocupava-se em batucar com um lápis em sua carteira. Sentia aflição não por lembrar-se de conhecer aquela garota e sim, por não lembrar-se de onde e nem quando.

Os pensamentos de ambos estavam no mesmo lugar, só que eles não sabiam. ~

**Fim do Capítulo 3 – O encontro de dois Mundos. **

**N/A: **GAAAAAAAAAAAALERA, miiiiil desculpas, de verdade. Eu demorei mas o capítulo veio. (y) Espero que gostem. \õ/ Desculpem qualquer erro. [/Eu escrevi ontem]

Eu estive ocupada. Estava suspeita da nova (Infuenza A H1N1) e vivia indo pro Hospital. Então, me desculpem de verdade.

**Respondendo aos Reviews. **

**Sazame Hyuuga; **

Aiiin, que bom que está gostando. É ótimo ouvir isso. *u*

A Sakura merece, ela é uma vagaba (?)! (ý)

Beijos amr, obrigada. ;*

**Yoko-shi;**

Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo.

Nem está perfeita, não como eu queria. :/

Eu tirei a idéia quando estava vendo As Apimentadas – Tudo ou nada.

Eu achei demais a idéia de uma patricinha indo pra uma escola pública, só que na minha fic, a Hinata é patricinha demais da conta e também, não é Líder de Torcida. ;D

Eu também não gosto disso "Eu sou fraca e indefesa, me protejam, beijos".

Tipo, é bom, mas... **De vez em quando**, porque, vamos combinar né? Sempre irrita.

É bom mudar um pouco.

Espero que goste da continuação, beijos. :*

**Little Beach;**

Sério? *-*

De boa, muito obrigada, mas não me elogie tanto, porque meu ego fica gordo. :$

Muitíssimo obrigada, de verdade.

Vocês não sabem como isso me deixa feliz.

Beijos. :*

' **Miura Miyuki;**

Lembro sim, amor. *-*

Obrigada mesmo. (L)

Mas nem escrevo tão bem assim. :s

Você vai descobrir o que o Narutin fez pro Sasuket quando começar a ler o capítulo. \õ/

Desculpa a demora, amr.

Beeeijos. :*

**Louise-sama;  
**Espero que goste da continuação. ;D

Beijos. :*

**Toph-baka; **

Eu **AMO** SasuHina e desculpem aos fãs de SasuSaku, mas eu **ODEIO³ **SasuSaku. ¬¬

A Hinata patricinha foi a coisa que eu mais gostei na fic. *-*

Aiin, que bom que gostou. *-*

Espero que continue gostando. \õ/

Beijos amr. :*

**Lueh Sayuri; **

Maaanow, muito obrigada. *-* -QQ

Também amo InoGaa, se puder, eu vou fazer sim. *-*

Tenho uma Fanfic InoGaa (Different Boy).

Desculpa mesmo a demora.

Beijos. :*

**VeronicaLee; **

Que bom que gostou. *-*

Nossa, curto demais quando as pessoas gostam logo de cara dessa fic, de boa. *-*

Fazer a Hinata diferente foi uma das melhores idéias que eu já tive. [/Modéstia à parte]

Espero que goste do resto, beijos. :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Beijos mal-dados. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- ****N**ão posso acreditar que irão cancelar o baile se a gente não arranjar uma boa grana. – Ino despejava sobre as amigas sua voz plenamente mal-humorada.

- Relaxa, nós vamos arrumar um jeito. – Temari não demonstrava, mas a apreensão dominava-lhe por dentro; Aquele iria ser seu último baile, ou talvez nem fosse ocorrer.

- Hinata, você está tão quieta... – Ino notou, enquanto a Hyuuga mantinha-se calada olhando para um ponto fixo no nada.

- _Acho que foi o acontecimento com o Sasuke hoje de manhã..._ – O sussurro de Tema para Ino não fora páreo para a audição perfeita da Hyuuga, que ruborizou.

- Nã-não foi nada di-disso! – Gaguejou, juntando seus materiais.

- _Princess_, não somos cegas. – Lembrou-lhe Ino, estourando uma bola de chiclete de tutti-frutti.

–

Pegaram um ônibus para chegar à casa da Sabaku. Hinata nunca havia feito isso, então para ela, era algo totalmente novo. Temari e Ino riam vendo a cena de Hinata tentando se segurar no ônibus. As três estavam de pé, e a Hyuuga, mais estava no chão. Hinata pensava que Temari morava em um bairro "menos favorecido" [N/A: Para não dizer que ela achava que era um bairro favelado –Q], mas enganou-se. O bairro era consideravelmente longe da escola, mas era luxuoso. Casas bonitas e grandes, bem cuidadas com belos jardins floridos. A de Temari era a maior, em um tom alaranjado, mas não muito chamativo. Após atravessarem a cerca branca, atravessaram um jardim com diversas flores – onde uma roseira branca atraiu a atenção de Hinata por mais tempo do que as outras. Temari abriu a porta e de cara, largou a mochila perto do sofá, tendo sua ação repetida por Ino.

- Pode deixar suas coisas ai, acho que eles estão lá trás. – Temari seguia para os fundos com Ino. – Vem. GAARA, TÔ EM CASA! – Gritou a Sabaku.

Hinata deixou suas coisas no sofá, apressando-se para segui-las. Seu celular vibrava dentro do bolso da jaqueta jeans. Olhou para o visor. Neji ligava-lhe. Apertou ignorar e seguiu com elas para trás. Não iria atendê-lo de jeito nenhum. Ao passarem pela cozinha, entraram em outra espécie de jardim, sendo que este continha uma enorme piscina e com uma casa nos fundos, de apenas um quarto e um banheiro. Hinata congelou ao entrarem. 1 – Neji estava ali. 2 – O tal Uchiha estava ali. Neji não pareceu mais feliz ao ver a Hyuuga, principalmente quando passaram a olhá-la com malícia. Não era para menos. A saia jeans que a prima usava era curta e justa, deixando parte de suas coxas à amostra.

- Galera, essa é a Hinata. – Temari apresentou-a. – Hinata, essa é a galera.

- Gaara. – Ino apontou para o ruivo. – Kiba. – Apontou para o de bochechas tatuadas e portador de um sorriso malicioso. – Naruto. – O loiro de olhos de safira que fizeram Hinata se encantar. – Sasuke. – O Uchiha... Aquele que possuía o negror da noite em seu olhar congelante. – E por fim, Ne...

- Eu o conheço. – Disse a Hyuuga com frieza.

- Se conhecem? – Gaara perguntou.

- Neji é meu _querido_ primo. – Hinata praticamente cuspiu a palavra "querido" e todos menos Naruto pareciam notar.

- Bem vinda, gata. – Naruto cumprimentou-a de polegar erguido. – Uzumaki Naruto ao seu dispor. – Naruto teve em resposta um dos mais belos e raros sorrisos de Hinata.

- Vamos começar? – Neji disse em um grunhido, com um misto de raiva e inveja de Naruto.

Temari e Ino sentaram-se no sofá. Hinata esperou um pouco e logo, sentou-se entre as duas. O ensaio fora melhor do que o dia anterior, mas, com um pouco de tensão no ar. Sasuke desafinava algumas vezes, Neji não estava mais no ritmo que ele. Hinata se divertia ao ver o nervosismo do primo. Era bom ter o controle sobre Neji novamente. As meninas decidiram sair dali. Não era tão divertido vê-los ensaiar. Encaminharam-se ao quarto da Sabaku, e Hinata teve outra surpresa; O quarto de Temari era quase tão grande quanto o seu próprio. Paredes brancas, com uma única de tom verde-claro. A cama ampla e bem arrumada, com alguns bichos de pelúcia. Era realmente um quarto lindo.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Ino perguntou, jogando-se na ampla cama de Temari, desarrumando o edredom verde-limão.

- Pensar em um modo de conseguir dinheiro para o baile? – Tentou Temari, sentando-se no chão abraçando uma almofada.

- É, é uma boa. – Ino bufou, enquanto Hinata jogou-se no pufe branco da Sabaku.

- Podíamos vender doces na escola. A lanchonete não vende e acho que iríamos faturar bastante. – Hinata sugeriu.

- Será que conseguiremos uma boa grana? – Temari hesitou.

- Acho que sim. A maioria dos adolescentes ama doce e além do mais, a mercearia não fica a duas quadras da escola? – Hinata disse simplesmente e as loiras espantaram-se com a esperteza da morena. Pensavam que fosse uma patricinha burra que não podia nem pensar em um simples modo para arrecadar dinheiro para um baile.

- É perfeito! Vamos falar com a diretora amanhã quando chegarmos. – Temari já se mostrava mais confiante, pondo-se de pé.

- Mas, temos um pequeno probleminha. – Ino fez um sinal com os dedos, como se quisesse dizer pequeno.

- Ah, tinha que ser essa loira aguada pra estragar minha felicidade. – Temari jogou-se na cama. – Fala loira.

- Não temos grana para comprar os doces e para depois vendê-los. – Disse Ino, após jogar uma almofada no rosto da colega igualmente loira.

- Pior que é... – Temari voltou com sua expressão nada otimista.

- Acho que meu pai pode colaborar nessa parte. – Hinata descascava o esmalte de suas unhas compridas. – Mas o que ele de fato não irá fazer, é nos dar todo o dinheiro. Saco... – Murmurou a última palavra.

- Relaxa, só nos ajudar a comprar para vender já é o suficiente. – Ino sorria para a Hyuuga, que deu um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível.

-

O dia se passou rápido, e Hinata surpreendia-se de como havia se tornado amiga de Ino e de Temari. As loiras podiam ser "menos favorecidas", mas tinham tantas coisas em comum consigo mesma. Riram, conversaram, trocaram segredos. Tudo o que amigas de verdade fazem. Hinata quase não pensava nas amigas antigas e no namorado. Tanto, que Matsuri havia lhe ligado cinco vezes naquela tarde, e Hinata sequer lembrara-se do seu precioso celular. As três encontraram-se na cozinha, procurando algo para comer, enquanto ouviam o som alto da música dos garotos.

- Será que tem com eles fazerem mais barulho?! – Ino perguntou irônica, enquanto limpava um pouco de chocolate de seus lábios, sem muito sucesso.

- Eu gosto. – Hinata disse, procurando algo na geladeira.

- Tem que gostar né? Seu precioso Uchiha é quem canta... – Hinata ruborizou instantaneamente e agradeceu-se mentalmente por estar com a cabeça dentro da geladeira.

- Deixa de besteira, garota! – Exclamou raivosa, menos corada, fechando a geladeira.

- Ah, ficou bravinha porque é verdade... – Ino ria com Temari.

- Argh! Ninguém merece. – Hinata revirou os olhos nas órbitas e apanhou o pote de brigadeiro, juntamente a uma colher, dirigindo-se para os fundos.

Entrou na sala com Ino, enquanto Temari atendia ao telefone. Teve seu olhar atraído imediatamente por Neji e por Sasuke. O Hyuuga notou o olhar do Uchiha sobre a prima. Hinata notou o ciúme do primo, lançando um belo sorriso a Sasuke, que não pode deixar de sentir-se um tanto abobalhado com aquela garota. Hinata não era como as outras. Tinha um jeito meigo e angelical, que contrastava com seu rostinho de menina, mas ao mesmo tempo, um jeito maduro e malicioso, que combinava perfeitamente com seu corpo de mulher. Neji sentia o sangue subir a cabeça. Depois de ter mexido tanto com Hinata, ela fazia aquilo?! Ela nunca iria mudar... Iria sempre ter o sangue azul de barata que tinha. Terminaram uma hora depois. O céu já estava um pouco escuro.

- Você vem pra casa comigo, Hinata? – Neji perguntou, quando havia terminado de guardar a bateria no carro.

- Temari, posso ficar mais um pouco? – Pediu com a voz manhosa.

- Com certeza. – Temari piscou-lhe, com um grande sorriso.

- Vou ficar aqui, Neji. – Disse ríspida.

- Tá, te vejo depois. – Neji saiu com passos rápidos e uma sensação de remorso cresceu dentro do peito de Hinata, e a Hyuuga correu atrás do primo.

- Neji, espera! – Hinata agarrou-lhe o pulso logo depois de passarem pela porta, enquanto fechava a mesma.

- Me solta. – Soltou-se dela, ficando de perfil para a garota.

- Por que você ta assim? – Perguntou, procurando o olhar de Neji.

- Como você pode ser tão fria?! – Neji perguntou bruscamente. – Como você pode... – Mal terminou e Hinata já calara seus lábios com um beijo.

Com as mãos no pescoço do primo e um tanto corada, o beijava com vontade. Sabia que não iria se sentir culpada por aquilo, pois queria fazer aquilo, embora sua mente se mantivesse no rosto de belas feições de Sasuke. O Hyuuga mais velho permaneceu totalmente estático por segundos, mas logo, pôs-se a ceder, colocando uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra nas costas da Hyuuga. Em segundos, o beijo se aprofundou demais. A mão de Neji já percorria por dentro da blusa de Hinata, enquanto a outra penetrava por baixo de sua saia, apertando suas coxas grossas e torneadas. Parou de beijá-la, descendo seus beijos ao pescoço da morena, dando um chupão forte na pele esbranquiçada, deixando uma marca vermelha. Hinata o empurrou de leve pelo tórax.

- Nã-nã-não podemos, Ne-neji... – Gaguejou entre dois gemidos.

- Vamos pra casa... – Ainda com os beijos no pescoço da morena, que lhe causavam arrepios. – Seu pai viajou.

- Nã-não posso... Nã-não hoje... – Hinata tentava se liberar dos braços de Neji, mas o baterista era forte. – Tenho que ir lá pra dentro... – Finalmente, soltou-se do Hyuuga. – Desculpe, nos vemos depois.

Hinata saiu dali mais rápido do que suas pernas agüentavam. No começo, teve uma grande vontade de tomar os lábios de Neji para si, mas depois, o remorso veio em seu coração. Porque sentia aquela dor estúpida se queria beijá-lo? Claro! Porque pensara em Sasuke durante o beijo! Maldito Uchiha! Passou a mão nervosamente por seus fios azulados. Tinha que esquecer ambos...

Neji exibia seu sorriso trinta e dois dentes para quem quisesse ver. Sempre sonhara com aquilo e finalmente se tornou realidade. Finalmente conquistara o coração de Hinata e não a deixaria escapar... Nunca mais.

Ninguém havia visto o beijo, ou, era o que os Hyuuga pensavam. Sasuke observou a cena toda da janela do quarto de Gaara, com um sentimento novo tomando espaço em seu coração. Não, ciúme não poderia ser, com certeza não!

-

**Gente, sim, eu demorei novamente. Mas é que dessa vez, a nova gripe me atacou de jeito. Eu estou no hospital, tomando soro na veia, mas mesmo assim, estou escrevendo pelo laptop da minha mãe. Uma amiga está postando para mim. Mil perdões pela demora com as outras fanfic's, eu juro que vou compensar – estou escrevendo novas fanfic's. **

**-**

**Review's;**

**FranHyuuga; **Aiiin amr, não tem problema. Já ter um review seu já é uma grande honra, de verdade. Tanto, que o beijo NejiHina foi para você 3 Você entendeu perfeitamente o enredo da fanfic, sobre a história da Hinata ;D Beijos amr ;*

**VeronicaLee; **Desculpe a demora amr... Já disse que amo o seu jeito de falar? *-* É tão sofisticado e chique, me sinto um lixo perto de você. –q Espero que goste do resto amr. ;D Beijos. ;*

**Lueh Sayuri; **Aham, a nossa querida Hyuuguinha (?) nunca vai deixar de ser tímida, só cansei daquele clichê "sou indefesa, me protejam" sabe? Tipo, os clássicos são bons mas os UA são ainda melhores. ;D Desculpe mesmo pela demora, mas vou compensar, juro juradinho (?) *-* beeeijos ;*

**Luh Hyuuga; **Você vai gostar ainda mais do beijo ;D IIh, aquilo foi fichinha perto do que o Neji pode ficar bravo.

**Asakura Yumi; **você não viu nada ;D HASHSAUIHSAUI, espero que goste do resto amrê, beeeijos. ;*

**-**

**Agradecimentos:**

_FranHyuuga, VeronicaLee, Lueh Sayuri, Luh Hyuuga, Asakura Yumi. _

_Obrigada por não me abandonarem, mesmo pela minha demora. (L)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Uma Princesa na Ralé. **

**Capítulo 5 – Saudades noturnas. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **_**E**__u vi tudo, Hinata... _– Palavras que com certeza não iriam sair tão cedo de sua mente tão facilmente.

Acordou num salto, ofegando com a testa suada. Sentou-se na cama, com seu tórax subindo e descendo rapidamente. _Outro pesadelo..._, Hinata havia decidido dormir na casa de Temari e aquele fora o terceiro pesadelo da noite. Olhou para seu lado, observando Temari dormindo um tanto desleixada e Ino dormindo no colchão. _Três e meia da manhã..._ Suspirou mais aliviada, tendo certeza de que era um sonho quando olhou para o relógio. Desceu da cama, tendo um rápido arrepio quando seus pés quentes tocaram o chão gelado. Ignorou o fato de estar com uma pequena e apertada camisola da Sabaku. Ninguém deveria estar acordado àquela hora. Queria apenas tomar um pouco d'água para ver se tirava aquele sonho da cabeça. Contra sua vontade, as escadas rangiam, apesar de ser uma madeira muito nova. Pulando alguns degraus, rapidamente foi até a cozinha. Pegou um copo de plástico, começando a enchê-lo de água. Pensou ter ouvido algo, mas ignorou, bebendo a água calmamente.

- Bu. – Alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido, tapando-lhe a boca, evitando que um grito agudo soasse pela casa e permitindo que apenas o som do copo de plástico com o baque da água caindo no chão. – Desculpe, não queria assustar. – Sasuke desculpou-se, com seu corpo colado nas costas da Hyuuga e ainda tapando sua boca.

Hinata estava de olhos arregalados, com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. O Uchiha estava ali e o pior... Vendo-lhe com uma micro-camisola apertada. Começou a tremer, sentindo o perfume daquele corpo másculo colado em si penetrando suas narinas. Fechou os olhos, permitindo aquele perfume penetra-se em seu nariz e a mão macia de Sasuke permanecesse sobre sua boca... Como desejava que em vez da mão fossem os lábios dele que estivessem ali. Balançou a cabeça de modo brusco, parecendo tirar Sasuke de seus devaneios também. O Uchiha havia ouvido o rangido da escada e ficara intrigado. Ver Hinata ali, com aquela camisola, apenas atiçou seus pensamentos – sendo que estes não foram nem um pouco inocentes com relação a Hyuuga Hinata.

- Pome folfar finha bonha [N/A: Tradução = Pode soltar minha boca]? – Perguntou, ou tentou perguntar a Sasuke.

- Como é? – Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas. Hinata olhou para a mão dele e em seguida olhou para ele. – Ah, sim, claro... Desculpe. – Tirou a mão da boca dela.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu contragosto, mas sua consciência falou mais alto.

- Costuma acordar no meio da noite e ficar perambulando na casa de suas amigas? – Perguntou-lhe, sentando-se no balcão da cozinha.

- Olha só quem fala! – Retrucou Hinata, pegando o copo do chão e colocando-o na pia, procurando um pano.

- Segunda gaveta da esquerda. – Disse Sasuke, simplesmente.

- Como?

- Na segunda gaveta da esquerda tem panos. – O Uchiha deu um sorriso de canto, sendo que este encantou a garota.

Aquele sorriso...

**F L A S H – B A C K ***

A sombra da árvore lhe refrescava, mas não lhe privava do calor daquele verão. Lia um livro, sentada no pátio da escola. Seus olhos sorriam para si mesma enquanto liam. Uma pequena parte do sol iluminava o livro sobre seu colo, logo, uma sombra invadiu sua pequena luz. Ergueu seus olhos exóticos, encontrando o olhar duro de Sasuke. Com um violão em um do lado dos ombros e a brisa quente batendo em seus cabelos negros, ele encantava Hinata mais uma vez. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Colocando o violão encostado na árvore.

- O que está lendo? – Perguntou, inclinando-se sobre o livro. – Deixe me adivinhar...

- _Hamlet!_ – Disseram juntos e então, Sasuke riu.

- De novo? – Sasuke passou a mão entre os cabelos. Para garotinho de 9 anos, era bem charmoso.

- Ah, é meu preferido, Sasuke. – Hinata sorria enquanto lia. Sempre fora apaixonada por

- É, eu sei... Dês de pequena, tão nerd. – Ele mantinha seus olhos fixos na garota, sem desviar uma vez sequer e Hinata sentia-se incomodada com o olhar do Uchiha.

Todos achavam estranho e incomum a amizade de uma garota tão nerd como ela e de um garoto tão popular como ele. Era surreal. Mas ambos não ligavam. Não se importavam dos comentários. Sasuke gostava da companhia de Hinata, mesmo com todos a criticando e fazendo-a de um ser inferior, e Sasuke sabia que Hinata estava infeliz com tudo aquilo e que em breve, ela iria se mudar.

- Você vai mesmo embora? – Hinata deu um suspiro impaciente, colocando uma simples fita lilás como marcador e fechou o livro, colocando-o de lado e mirando os olhos negros de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, tente entender... – Os olhos de Hinata lacrimejavam por trás das lentes dos óculos de grau.

- Não dá. – Murmurou ele, sem desviar seus olhos das duas pérolas que eram banhadas por lágrimas saldadas. – Porque você tem que ir? Porque não pode mudar aqui!?

- Porque não dá pra criar uma imagem nova de uma hora para outra! – Hinata esbravejou, com algumas lágrimas salgando seu rosto. – Eu quero mudar, quero ser respeitada! Não agüento mais essa humilhação, Sasuke... Você nunca iria entender! – Por fim, desviou seus olhos do negror da noite dos de Sasuke. – Você é tão jovem e tão popular... É respeitado. Você nunca vai saber como eu me sinto...

- E você sempre falou demais. – Sasuke calou-a com num selinho, dando um sorriso de canto ao vê-la corada. – Vai me escrever?

- Todos os dias. – E juntou seu dedo mindinho ao dele, numa promessa.

-

**F L A S H – B A C K – E N D ***

-

Hinata pegou o pano murmurou um 'obrigada' e se Sasuke não tivesse focado em Hinata, não teria escutado. Por algum motivo, a mesma lembrança veio a mente do Uchiha caçula. Uma promessa quebrada, pensou ele, com certa amargura.

- Então... Você e o Neji... – Começou, chamando a atenção de Hinata, que deixava o pano na pia. – Ele nunca me contou que tinha uma namorada.

- Não. Somos. Namorados. – Disse ríspida e entre dentes.

- Não pareceu pelo beijo que vocês deram... – Disse ele, como se não fosse nada demais, balançando as pernas e segurando um riso.

- Você estava nos espionando, Sasuke?! – Hinata acusou, com o dedo apontado e a expressão furiosa.

- Eu estava olhando para a rua pela janela, esperando meu irmão e não deu para evitar ver vocês se comendo pela boca. Então, eu não estava _te_ espionando, Hinata. – Ele bateu levemente no dedo da garota, fazendo-a parar de apontar para si.

- Não é o que parece. – Hinata deu-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se até a porta da cozinha.

- Porque acha que eu estaria espionando-a? – Sasuke puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo com que os corpos ficasse perigosamente próximos. – Só porque já fui apaixonado por você, não significa que eu ainda seja.

Hinata sentia-se perdida quando olhava para aqueles olhos tão misteriosos e Sasuke sabia disso. Sabia que exercia poder sobre ela apenas se mantivesse o contato visual. Hinata sentia-se confusa, mas gostava de sentir-se tonta pelo cheiro de Sasuke. Seu corpo másculo deixava seu corpo feminino frágil e sem forças. Sasuke a amparava pela cintura e segurando seu pulso delicadamente, como se estivessem prestes a começar uma dança. Mas não começaram. Permanecerão parados, se encarando. Sasuke não era o único que sabia enfeitiçar, pois os olhos de Hinata encantavam o Uchiha. Os olhos de ambos estavam fechados e Hinata abraçou Sasuke com força, muita força. Era tão bom ter seu melhor amigo de volta...

De início, o Uchiha não compreendeu ao abraço, somente quando algumas lágrimas de Hinata molharam seu tórax que ele se deu conta e retribuiu ao abraço. Hinata sentira _mesmo _sua falta. Ficaram ali por minutos, horas, dias, que fosse... Não se importavam. Apenas queriam matar a saudades da amizade que fora esquecida há tempos. A garota já havia parado de chorar e se agarrava ao corpo de Sasuke, que acariciava seus cabelos lisos e perfumados. Era tão bom ter sua amiga novamente, apesar de achar que Hinata havia mudado e muito.

- Você não cumpriu sua promessa... – Ele disse, com o queixo apoiado na cabeça da Hyuuga, inalando o perfume de morangos que continha e suas madeixas.

- Eu mudei, Sasuke... – Hinata mantinha a cabeça no tórax do Uchiha. – Tanto que você nem pode imaginar o quanto.

- Sim, eu posso. – Sasuke deu um beijo na cabeça de Hinata e ambos se soltaram, agora, envergonhados demais para pronunciar algo.

Hinata murmurou um 'boa noite' e subiu as escadas o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam agüentar. Não sabia se estava mais corada pelo calor daquela noite ou pelo abraço de Sasuke, apenas sabia que fora o melhor abraço de sua vida. Deitou-se com muita cautela, vendo Temari se remexer e voltar a sua posição inicial. Hinata não dormiu naquela noite, ou pareceu que não dormiu, pois seus sonhos ficaram em Sasuke o tempo todo. Pelo menos, havia conseguido matar um pouco da saudade que sentira do rapaz.

**Fim do Capítulo 5– Saudades Noturnas.**

**-**

**Respondendo aos Reviews;**

**VeronicaLee: **nossa, que bom que ficou feliz, amr (: UHASSAU, estou demorando por causa das férias, viagens, matrícula... Também acho que irrita ver muito a Hinata tímida e tals. Aah, muito obrigada mesmo e continue sempre com essa sua escrita maravilhosa. Espero que goste do resto. Beijos, Sam.

**Asakura Yumi: **UASHUSAHA, aaah, tinha que dar algo pro Neji né, tadinho! Já estou bem melhor, Graças a Kami. Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos, Sami.

**FranHyuuga: **Fraaaan *-* *retribui ao abraço* Que bom que gostou desse cap, e acho – não tenho certeza – que irá gostar deste outro. AAAAÍ, me diz quem não iria curtir o beijo com nosso Gênio Hyuuga? *O* IUHSAUIHSAUI, **TODOS** os momentos NejiHina dessa fic serão para você, meu amor 3 As coisas realmente estão ficando quentes por aqui... (666' Espero que curta esse cap, beijosmil :*

**Pinkuiro: **Que bom que está gostando, espero que goste da continuação, beijos. :*

**Arii: **SAIJASIUHSAUI, do jeito que falam, parece que minha fanfic é uma droga, viciante... UIASHOSAHSA, espero que goste da continuação amr. Beijos :*

**Spacer k3: **Obrigada amor, espero que goste do resto. Beijos. :*

**Lueh Sayuri: **imagina, também tenho que me atualizar mais aqui. Estou hiiiiper sumida aqui no FF. ^^' espero que goste Lu – pode? UHSAUAS, beeeijões :*

**-**

**Oi, oi gentenn. Sei que meu ausentei por um bom tempo e foi por causa das férias. Viajei para o exterior para visitar a família do meu pai. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, já me adiantei com um novo capítulo de 'Vampire' e pretendo terminar o Quinto e último capítulo de 'Question's', porque, na realidade, empaquei naquela Five-Shot e só agora a criatividade voltou. ^^' Em relação à Different Boy, irei apaguá-la e repostá-la com alterações. Bom, espero que goste da continuação. **

**Beijos, Sam. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Uma Princesa na Ralé. **

**Capítulo 6 – Best Friends Again? **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **_**C**__aramba, que cara hein, Princess. _– Ino disse a Hinata quando acordavam.

- Sua cara também não está das melhores, cara Ino. – Retrucou. – Temari, pode me emprestar um jeans e uma blusa? – Voltou-se para a outra amiga loira.

- Claro. Pode pegar no meu armário. – Temari sorriu-lhe, pegando uma toalha branca, entrando no banheiro. – Vou tomar um banho. – E fechou a porta.

Hinata ia a encontro do guarda-roupa da amiga, quando ouviu um toque estridente e familiar. Ino tampava os ouvidos, deitada na cama de Temari.

- Atende logo essa porcaria! – Clamou ela, enfiando-se debaixo dos edredons.

- Calma, calma. – Hinata caminhou até o celular que vibrava e tocava inquieto. – Alô?

- _Hiiiina, que saudades! _– Uma voz extremamente aguda atingiu seus ouvidos. – _Como está em sua nova escola?_

- Quem você pensa que é pra me ligar uma hora dessas, Matsuri?! – Perguntou Hinata, irritada. – Além do mais, te liguei um monte ontem e você sequer atendeu uma de minhas ligações ou me enviou um torpedo. – Continuou, andando em círculos enquanto Ino observava-a, rindo. – Cala a boca. – Sussurrou para Ino.

- _Ihh, você ta mesmo precisando de um shopping, amiga._ – Ria Matsuri do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, o que você quer?! – Perguntou, jogando-se na cama de Temari.

- _Eu ia te chamar pra irmos ao shopping hoje, hunf. _– Bufou Matsuri.

- Não dá, Matsu. Vou fazer umas arrecadações aqui para o baile de Outono da minha escola. – Disse Hinata, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo em seu dedo indicador.

- _Você ta em casa?_ – Matsuri perguntou, com desconfiança em sua voz. Porque diabos Matsuri queria saber se estava em casa ou não?!

- Er, to na casa de uma amiga do colégio. Por quê? – Queria saber o motivo que Matsuri tinha para saber se estava ou não em casa.

- _Então ta, tchau _princess. – Despediu-se, ignorando a pergunta da Hyuuga. – _Me liga depois quando não estiver com a ralé. _– Deu uma longa risada e desligou.

Hinata encarou perplexa o celular, logo, jogando com toda sua força na cama de Temari. O celular bateu no colchão e foi encontro ao chão. Hinata não ligou para o fato de seu "bebê" estar no chão, apenas estava com raiva de Matsuri. Ino percebeu a fúria que Hinata exalava, então, nem se meteu na briga das patricinhas. A morena dirigira-se novamente ao guarda-roupa da Sabaku, abrindo-o com brusquidão, pegando um jeans azul-marinho e uma baby look preta com uma guitarra lateral prateada. Vestiu-os com rapidez, colocando as botas de couro pretas e a jaqueta jeans. Pegou o celular que tinha um pequeno arranhão na parte de trás, colocando-o na bolsa. Guardou a saia jeans e a blusa que usara no dia anterior em sua bolsa. Pegou também seu fichário e logo desceu.

- Vou lá para baixo. – Disse a Ino, enquanto a mesma rapidamente se vestia para acompanhar a Hyuuga, em vão, pois esta já estava no andar de baixo.

Hinata chegou ao andar de baixo, encontrando-o vazio, jogou suas coisas no sofá, sentando-se no mesmo. Tinha que se acalmar de alguma maneira, mas como? Logo, um cheiro gostoso de menta vinha muito fraco ao seu encontro. Reconhecia esse cheiro mais do que qualquer um no mundo.

- Bom dia. – A voz fria de Sasuke desejou-lhe, enquanto um sorriso estampava-s na face de Hinata, que continha as maçãs do rosto inteiramente vermelhas.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – Hinata viu-o se aproximar e depositar um beijo em uma de suas bochechas avermelhadas.

Ficaram em silêncio, Sasuke sentou-se em um dos sofás, enquanto nada mais pronunciaram. Hinata colocou as mãos nas bochechas, disfarçadamente, tentando fazê-las perder o tom escarlente de vermelho que tingiam sua pele de porcelana.

- Ainda fica vermelha perto de garotos, Hinata? – Os olhos de pérola se arregalaram ao ouvir a voz fria, mas debochada de Sasuke.

- Isso não é de sua conta. – Disse um tanto ríspida demais.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Estressadinha... – Hinata irritou-se ainda mais, mas ao olhá-lo rindo, começou a rir também. – Sabia que você não agüentaria sem rir por muito tempo.

- Idiota. – Brincou ela, dando um leve empurrão no braço do Uchiha, indo até a cozinha.

- Mas então, quero conhecer essa Hinata que mudou tanto que eu nem mesmo sem... – Seguiu-a, sentando-se novamente em um dos balcões.

- Quer é? – Hinata riu, enquanto explorava a geladeira dos Sabaku, pegando um suco de laranja, colocando-o num copo.

- Aham. Quero minha melhor amiga de volta. – Murmurou a última parte.

- Vou checar em minha agenda. – Lançou-lhe uma piscadela, tomando seu suco.

- Não está falando sério, não é? – Normalmente, Hinata estaria falando sério, mas ali, com Sasuke, ela não estava.

- Eu estou brincando. – Terminou de tomar e colocou o copo na pia, dirigindo-se a sala novamente. Sasuke suspirou aliviado, indo a encontro da Hyuuga novamente.

- Então, quando podemos marcar? – Sasuke sorria, uma cena quase impossível de se ver, mas era um sorriso um tanto malicioso, que ele não planejara que surgisse em seus lábios.

- Ah, sei lá. – Deu de ombros, pegando a bolsa. – TEMARI, INO, VAM'BORA! – Gritou para as amigas.

Sasuke observava a Hyuuga, dando um pequeno sorriso consigo mesmo. Hinata subia as escadas, rapidamente, enquanto Sasuke apenas a seguia com os olhos.

– – –

- Calma, Hinata. – Disse Temari ao ver a Hyuuga entrar em seu quarto. – Não vê que não terminamos de nos arrumar? – Bufou enquanto secava os cabelos com o secador.

- Vocês demoram demais. – Revirou os olhos perolados, sentando-se em sua cama.

- Você é rápida demais. – Ino retrucou, enquanto prendia os longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo, deixando a franja solta.

- O que estava fazendo lá em baixo? – Quis saber Temari, com um tom malicioso em sua voz.

- É! Está vermelha demais... – Ino adicionou o mesmo tom de malícia a sua voz.

- E-eu?! – Corou mais ainda, desviando o olhar dos olhos da louras. – Nada... Apenas dei bom dia para Sasuke. – A última palavra saíra no único fio de voz que lhe restara.

- HUMMMMMMMMMM, SASUKE! – Disseram em uníssono o nome do rapaz com uma voz açucarada.

- Calem a boca! – Revirou os olhos, com o rubor abandonando sua face.

- Ok, estressadinha. – Ino riu, colocando a bolsa transversal em um dos ombros.

- Terminei. – Disse Temari, após terminar o penteado de costumeiras marias-chiquinhas.

- Certo, vamos pegar alguma coisa pra comer no caminho e vamos, estamos atrasadas. – Ino disse, enquanto rapidamente descia as escadas, com Hinata e Temari em seu encalço.

As loiras pegaram uma torrada cada e saíram com Hinata correndo para alcançar o ônibus. Os pés de Hinata doíam devido às botas de salto alto e mesmo que doesse ainda mais andar com, elegância, Hinata não se importava: Tudo para ficar bela e elegante. Chegaram à escola faltando exatamente cinco minutos para o sinal bater. Hinata sentou-se um pouco mais atrás, com Ino e Temari. Nenhum sinal de Sasuke. Onde ele estaria? Ruborizou. Porque estava pensando em Sasuke? Ele podia estar fazendo o que quisesse.

- Meninas, já volto. – Levantou-se, enquanto Temari e Ino estranharam.

- Onde vai? – Perguntou Temari.

- Você não tinha que estar na sua sala? – Respondeu com outra pergunta, enquanto saia.

- Ai, é mesmo! – Exclamou, enquanto despedia-se de Ino e corria para sua sala.

Hinata saiu à procura de Sasuke. Estava realmente cega pela curiosidade. Seu único problema era não conhecer a escola, mas não se preocupou, apenas foi caminhando. O sinal para início das aulas já havia batido e Ino preocupar-se-ia com sua ausência, ou era o que Hinata pensava até esbarrar em uma superfície sólida e ir ao chão. A luz ofuscou brevemente seus pensamentos, até que sua visão clareou, revelando a pessoa que menos queria ver no momento.

**Fim do Capítulo 6 – Best Friends Again? **

**-**

**Oi meus amores. Desculpem a demora. Como devem – ou não – ter percebido, mudei o nome do fake e pá. Não liguem. Enfim, esse capítulo demorou por causa de outras fic's, volta a aulas, curso – latim e inglês – aula de Muay Thai, etc. Sim, é muita coisa. Mas espero que gostem. O capítulo ficou beeem menor do que deveria, mas compenso no outro, juro. **

**-**

_Próximos postes: __Magic__ e/ou __Different__Boy__._

-

**Agradecimentos/Respostas dos Reviews: **

**Veronica Lee:** _Owwn, muito obrigada, que bom que gostou. Então já está liberada /o/ que bom, amr. Aposto que se você procurar lá no fundinho da sua cabeça, você vai ver que milhões de idéias irão surgir. Obrigada, espero que você também tenha tido um Feliz Natal e vários presentes. ^^ Beijos. _

**Jane Nylleve:** _amo fazer triângulos NejiHinataSasuke *-------* acho simplesmente LINDOS os nossos linduxos brigando pela Hinata *-* queria que brigassem assim por mim D: Espero que goste do resto (: Beijos. _

**Yoko-shi:**_*--* espero que goste do resto, beijos :*_

**Lueh Sayuri:**_ Eu também amei escrever essa parte *------* no momento, o que passava na cabeça deles era pura inocência, mas isso vai mudar (69 MUAHMUAHMUHA – HASUHSUAHUSA, amo essas coisas sobrenaturais *------* fico acordada até tarde também para ver essas coisas õ/ Beijos Lueh. _

**Pinkuiro:**_ Sim, acertou nos dois. Vai ter triângulo SasukeHinataNeji e HinataSasukeSakura. (: adoro ver a vadia da Sakura se fuder quando a Hinata conquista o Sasuke *------* Q HUSAHSA, espero que goste amr :* _

**FranHyuuga:** _HASUHSAHSAU, pois é né? Eu também, e o pior que já aconteceu de uma pessoa falar de um beijo avassalador com um primo meu :s Aham, eu acho super lindo amigos de infância voltarem a ser amigos *-* AAAIN, QUE CHIQUE *-------* parabéns pelo casamento amor, que você seja muito feliz 3 Vou demorar um pouquinho com __Vampire__, as idéias fugiram :T Mas vou tentar ser rápida õ/ Beijos :* _

**Aryel-Chan:**_ *-------* (?)_

**Spacer k3:**_ owwn, obrigada amor. Nem escrevo tão bem assim rs :s beijos :*_

**Apm.2303:**_ owwn, que bom que gostou, amor. AMOOOOOOOO de paixão SasuHina *-* é, tadinho... mas que se foda ele ² NNNN, amo o Nejizim e ele vai ficar com uma gatona (y)_

_-_

**Espero que todos estejam gostando.**

**Beijos, OliviaN.W. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Uma Princesa na Ralé. **

**Capítulo 7 – O gosto do saquê. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Olhou perplexa para aquele rosto tão pálido e tão familiar, rapidamente, se levantou, ignorando a mão igualmente pálida que ele estendia. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por ver Sai diante de si. O mesmo sorriso cínico ainda estava em seus lábios sem cor. Ele se aproximou, fazendo Hinata recuar. Sai arqueou as sobrancelhas. Hinata estaria assustada por vê-lo ali? Mas, por quê? O que havia feito de errado?

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou mecânica e friamente.

- E-eu vim te ver, _amor_. – Antes que tivesse chance de seus lábios encostarem nos e Hinata, uma dor forte e intensa atingiu sua face direita, onde levou a mão, incrédulo.

- Não ouse me chamar assim! – Grunhiu, apertando os punhos do lado do corpo.

- O que eu fi... – Não completou sua pergunta, pois a mesma dor o atingira na face oposta. Sai espantou-se com a agressividade da namorada – ou ex-namorada.

- O que você fez?! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! – Gritou ela, com uma única e fria lágrima fazendo uma trilha escura devido à maquiagem por seu rosto branco. – VOCÊ EXISTIU, SAI! Você ainda tem a coragem de me perguntar?!

- ... – Ele apenas escutava, com seus olhos opacos arregalados.

- Pensa que eu não sei que você foi pra cama com a Shion?! – Cuspiu as palavras em cima dele.

- Você não está sendo justa comigo, eu estava meses sem...

- Sem SEXO?! – Aproximou-se, pronta para meter-lhe a mão na cara uma terceira vez, mas não o fez, apenas manteve a palma aberta ao lado da face do ex. – Ah, faça-me um favor, Sai! Quem é você para falar de _justiça_?! Eu **sei** que você não transou com ela só uma vez, sei que você começou a transar com ela assim que começamos a namorar! – Afastou-se. – Posso ter descoberto muito tarde, mas ainda assim, descobri.

- Hina... Eu te amo! – Tomou seus lábios tingido de rubro num beijo não correspondido.

- Não encoste essa boca suja em mim! – Berrou, após dar um belo pisão em seu pé esquerdo. Sai urrou de dor.

- Você está louca?! – Berrou ele, enquanto atendia o pé dolorido.

- Louca de raiva! – Retrucou, enquanto dava-lhe as costas. Seus belos olhos encontravam-se banhados por lágrimas, mas não iria dar o gostinho de Sai vê-la chorando.

- Bom, Senhorita 'Louca-de-raiva', irá ter que me aturar. – Sai levantou-se, perfurando as costas de Hinata com seus olhos. – Porque eu vou estudar aqui!

– – –

O Sinal para a segunda aula bateu. Ino preocupara-se. Nada de Hinata. Rapidamente, pegou seus livros no armário. Decidiu passar na sala de Temari antes de começar sua própria aula. Quem sabe, que por um milagre, Temari soubesse onde Hinata estava. Esbarrou em alguém às pressas enquanto andava pelo corredor e reconheceu esse alguém como Gaara. Ruborizou instantaneamente ao olhar nos olhos verde-água do Sabaku.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – Perguntou, com um ar curioso.

- Sua irmã está na sala dela? – Apressou-se em perguntar, com pleno nervosismo em seu timbre de voz.

- Não sei, por quê? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando seus olhos nervosos.

- A Hinata desapareceu. – Disse, enquanto olhava pelo corredor, na esperança de encontrá-la. – Ela não foi na primeira, nem na segunda aula!

- Vou avisar a galera, tenho horário livre com o Sasuke, vamos ajudar a procurá-la. – Tentou confortá-la com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Gaara. – Deu um sorriso e um beijo no rosto de Gaara, que ficou avermelhado, observando a Yamanaka sair.

– – –

- Não devia estar na aula? – A voz fria perguntou, enquanto seu dono sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Quem se importa?! – Grunhiu, enquanto arrancava 'matinhos', jogando-os longe, vendo a brisa levá-los para longe.

- Eu... – Murmurou.

Hinata mirou os olhos negros que fitavam o nada. Sasuke não podia estar falando sério... Podia? Voltou a fazer o que lhe entretia no momento. O silêncio era tenso, constrangedor.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou finalmente, enquanto olhava para Hinata.

- Nada. – Disse instantaneamente.

- Não me parece que não foi nada. – Sasuke disse, irônico. – Você sempre vinha para cá quando as garotas da turma brigavam com você, ou algo do tipo.

- Antes fosse. – Suspirou.

- Se não quiser me contar, tudo bem. – Sasuke fitou o céu, enquanto brincava com um pedaço de folha entre os dedos. – Mas saiba que estou aqui.

- Obrigada... – Respondeu após alguns minutos.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso. Não esperava que Hinata prosseguisse. Não ainda.

– – –

O sinal bateu. Era hora do intervalo. Depois de três aulas, Ino encontrou-se com Temari. A Sabaku ficara sabendo do "sumiço" de Hinata e não estava nem um pouco preocupada, ao contrário de Ino, que estava um pouco nervosa. Afinal, Hinata não conhecia a escola, podia se encontrar com Sakura ou coisa pior... Não, o que seria pior do que Sakura?

- Ino, relaxa! – Temari segurou-a pelos ombros, olhando de modo fixo nos olhos azuis. – A Hinata sabe se virar, além disso, Sakura não é páreo para ela.

- É, é... Vou me acalmar. – Ino suspirou uma vez, fechando os olhos. – Ela já deve ter encontrado com um dos meninos... – Supôs.

- Não só se encontrou como está vindo. – Temari apontou para a cabeça enquanto Hinata vinha acompanhada de Sasuke pelo refeitório.

- Oi, meninas. – Cumprimentou. Sasuke sussurrou algo em sua orelha - fazendo-a arrepiar-se involuntariamente - e saiu.

- Oi, senhorita Hyuuga. – Ino disse com um timbre malicioso e com suas mãos na cintura. – Eu aqui, preocupada com você, enquanto a madame encontrava-se com o garanhão do colégio!

- Ah, para com isso. – Hinata revirou os olhos perolados. – Aconteceram umas coisas e o Sasuke me achou. Ficamos conversando um pouco e só isso... – Deu de ombros.

- Aham, sabemos... – Temari olhou cúmplice para Ino, que sorria. – Certo, vamos falar com Tsunade, mas achamos que você deva vir junto.

- É. Afinal, a idéia dos doces foi sua. – Ino disse.

- Hn, pode ser. – Deu de ombros, enquanto a seguia.

Hinata sentiu um olhar fuzilante sobre suas costas. Olhou para trás vendo Sakura Haruno encarando-lhe penetrante mente. Lançou o mesmo olhar penetrante, juntamente com o sorriso mais cínico que pôde e após ver sua perplexidade, virou o rosto, satisfeita, com seu belo e magnífico sorriso. Era maravilhoso ser superior. Sakura apertava com todas as suas forças seu garfo, descontando sua raiva perfurando as folhas da salada. Quem Hinata pensava que era? Só porque tinha dinheiro, não significava que era superior, de jeito nenhum! Mas iria provar à Hinata que ela não estava mais em Beverly Hills. Iria mostrar a ela, como era viver no reinado de Sakura Haruno.

– – –

- É uma idéia excelente. – Tsunade dizia, maravilhada com a idéia das alunas. – Mas já sabem como conseguiram dinheiro para conseguir as guloseimas? – Indagou, com uma leve suspeita.

- Digamos que, nós temos um pequeno investimento. – Hinata pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, sorrindo.

- Espero que não pensem que será fácil conseguir ganhar dinheiro faltando apenas um mês para o baile. Temos muito a fazer. – A loira mais velha trocava olhares desafiadores com Hinata, que apenas sorria, de mesmo modo desafiante.

- Sem dúvidas. – Concordou a Hyuuga.

- Começaram quando? – Desviou o olhar da morena, percebendo o quão forte era sua "oponente".

- Pretendemos começar ainda essa semana, se possível. – Contou Temari, enquanto Ino estava inquieta ao seu lado, visivelmente animada.

- Certo. Terão minha permissão. – Tsunade pousou as costas no encosto da cadeira, enquanto unia as mãos em frente aos lábios. – Agora basta ver se os colegas concordam.

- Obrigada, Tsunade-sama. – Ino parecia ser a única verdadeiramente animada.

- Por nada. Agora vão, o horário de almoço está quase acabando. – Expulsou-as com um gesto com as mãos. Todas fizeram uma referência, Hinata demorou-se um pouco mais.

- Tsunade-sama... – Fez uma referência mais longa, mantendo os olhos fixos na diretora, logo, saindo.

- Ainda sinto que essa vai me dar problemas. – Comentou ao ouvir a porta se fechando. – Preciso de saquê! – Bateu o punho na mesa. – SHIZUNE!

- Hai! – Prontificou-se.

- Traga-me saquê... A garrafa inteira. – Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a face emburrada em sua mão. – ANDE, MULHER.

Shizune saiu à procura do saquê da chefa.

– – –

Sasuke andava com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, entre Kiba e Naruto, que discutiam algo que realmente não fazia questão de ouvir. Ajeitou os fones de ouvido nos ouvidos, de modo com que se misturassem com os cabelos, colocou o capuz do casaco para não mostrar os fones. Qualquer coisa que um dos dois lhe perguntasse, apenas assentia, sem dar importância. Viu Gaara dar um pequeno aceno a ele enquanto entrava na sala. Acenou levemente com a cabeça em troca, sentando-se no fundo e como de costume, bem no canto. Ao olhar de esguilheta, viu uma figura ao seu lado. Não se deu trabalho identificá-la, não até levar um peteleco de tal figura.

- Aí, qual é seu pro... – Antes de perguntar, observou Hinata profundamente, tinha um pequeno sorriso, e os braços cruzados.

- Eu tô te chamando há um século. – Jogou os cabelos para trás, acomodando-se na cadeira ao lado do amigo, que não pode deixar de notar suas pelas pernas - apesar de cobertas - ao serem cruzadas. – Tá ouvindo o que? – Indicou o Ipod do garoto.

- Nada de importante. – Retirou os fones, guardando-os junto ao Ipod na mala.

- Tá rolando um boato de que vai ter festa na sua casa. – Ela prosseguiu. – Não ia chamar sua melhor amiga?

- O quê?! – Indagou perplexo, e ao ver Naruto entrar na sala com um sorriso amarelo, entendeu tudo. – Vou quebrar a cara desse palerma de novo! – Grunhiu entre os dentes. – Agora que pelo menos dois terços da escola sabe, não tem jeito.

- Opa, festa. – Riu ela. Como a risada de Hinata era bonita, pensou Sasuke, encarando seus lábios rosados. – Que horas?

- Não pergunte a mim. – Disse após retirar os olhos de ônix dos lábios de Hinata. – Pergunta a besta loira.

- Naruto. – Hinata riu novamente, enquanto o loiro sentava-se a sua frente.

- E aí, galera. – Cumprimentou, coçando a nuca com uma das mãos.

- Se não estivéssemos em aula, eu te matava. – Sasuke disse simplesmente e Hinata riu novamente.

_Eu não ria assim há tempos_, admitiu a si mesma, enquanto observava os dois começando uma discussão. Ao longe, Ino conversava com Gaara, ambos corados. Ino olhou para Hinata casualmente e a Hyuuga lançou-lhe um olhar acompanhado de um sorriso, ambos maliciosos. Ino corou mais intensamente, desviando seu olhar para Gaara novamente.

- Você é um perfeito idiota, Naruto! – Sasuke deu um fim na discussão, com um grande peteleco na testa do "amigo".

- Cara, isso que é amor de amigo... – Hinata admirou-se com a 'amizade' dos dois.

- Nem me fala. – Naruto revirou os olhos e pôs-se a reclamar com Hinata. – O Teme é um bobalhão. Só sabe reclamar e falar 'Você não presta', 'Você aquilo'. – Naruto contava, fazendo caretas e vozes engraçadas, permitindo que Hinata risse ainda mais.

- Teme? Mudaram seu apelido? – Questionou Hinata, rindo.

- Isso não é verdade. – Inconscientemente, Sasuke fez um bico quase imperceptível, cruzando os braços.

- Er, com licença... – Pediu Temari, adentrando na sala com o conselho estudantil. – Estamos com uma proposta para arrecadar dinheiro para o Ensino Médio... – Temari pôs-se a contar à idéia que Hinata tivera.

Todos pareceram aprovar, mas sempre tem sua exceção a regra.

- Quem deu essa idéia? – Indagou Sakura Haruno do outro lado da sala.

- Fui eu! – Hinata admitiu toda a culpa, olhando para Sakura. – Algum problema?

- Se tem problema? Ainda pergunta? – Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ela é uma patricinha, uma garota mimada que só sabe viver com o dinheiro do papai e ainda vem querer dar idéias... Puf! Me diz vai, _princess_, em que liquidação o papai comprou essa idéia mixuruca.

- Meu pai não comprou nenhuma idéia mixuruca a qual sequer você teve um pingo de inteligência para pensar em anos. – Hinata disse friamente. Sakura ficou em silêncio enquanto vaiavam-na.

- Mais alguma objeção? – Temari perguntou e apenas repostas positivas vieram a seu favor. – Certo. Começaremos na semana seguinte. Obrigada, Kakashi-san. – Agradeceu a atenção e saíra com os outros.

- Ual... – Naruto admirou-se com a coragem da colega.

- O que? – Perguntou.

- Quanta coragem. – Os olhos azuis fitavam os de prata. – Nunca vi ninguém desafiar a Sakura.

- O que aquela **ruiva desbotada** pode fazer conta mim? – Pronunciou extremamente alto 'ruiva desbotada', de modo que Sakura ouvisse perfeitamente.

- Sei lá... Quebrar sua cara? – Tentou Naruto.

- Cala a boca, Naruto. – Sasuke e Hinata disseram em uníssono.

- Eu posso provar para a **ruiva desbotada** que minhas unhas não são feitas toda a semana apenas por beleza. – Hinata disse de modo simples e enfatizando cada palavra. – Ainda mais, ninguém sabe a força que uma ginasta é obrigada a ter.

- É ginasta? – Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas e Hinata assentiu. – Porque não faz teste para líder de torcida?

- É, a galeria ia pirar só em te ver com aquela saia curtinha... – Naruto olhou para o além, quase - literalmente - babando.

- Idiota. – Hinata deu-lhe um murro no ombro definido e Naruto pôde sentir como era forte.

- Aí. – Não era tão forte quanto si próprio, mas era forte.

- Não faço o teste porque não quero aturar certas pessoas. – Apontou nada discretamente à Sakura. – E também, não quero panacas, – Apontou para Naruto. – babando em mim.

- Tomou um fora, Naruto. – Sasuke ria gravemente, junto à risada delicada de Hinata.

No entanto, seu sorriso simplesmente dissipou-se quando o novo aluno adentrou na sala e ainda por cima, lançou-lhe um 'beijinho' no ar. Após o momento de perplexidade, o sangue subiu-lhe a cabeça ao ver Sai ali. O cretino falara a verdade... Não! Ele não estudaria ali, de jeito nenhum!

- Atenção, atenção. – Kakashi pediu, enquanto levantava-se. – Este é o novo aluno, Sai Hyou. Espero que se sinta bem acolhido por todos. – Kakashi deu-lhe tapinhas nos ombros e voltou ao seu lugar.

Sai sentou-se uma carteira após Sasuke e Hinata fuzilava-o com os olhos. Como ele era capaz de fazer algo assim?! Depois de tudo que a fizera sofrer, ele ainda vinha para a mesma escola para atormentar-lhe? Que tipo de ex era essa? _Do tipo que a faz sofrer sem nenhum pudor_, pensou, com a amargura dominando seu peito. Como queria que um ciclone invadisse a sala e arrancasse a cabeça daquele cínico. Já tinha que agüentar a Haruno, ainda mais Sai?! Francamente, era demais...

Sasuke percebia que algo no novo aluno incomodava e incomodava muito a Hinata. O que seria? Talvez fossem conhecidos... Mas conhecidos não mandam beijinhos uns para os outros e nem trocam olhares fuzilantes.

- Hinata, está tudo bem? – Perguntou por fim, querendo dar um basta no ponto de interrogação de sua mente.

- Perfeitamente bem. – Disse, entre dentes. Sasuke via suas unhas cravando-se na mesa e então pode julgar que nada estava 'perfeitamente bem'.

- Não, não está. – Olhou em seus olhos. – Hinata, eu te conheço e se...

- Se me conhece, então porque perguntou se eu estava bem? – Retrucou, um tanto ríspida demais. Sasuke encostou-se em sua cadeira novamente e um brilho de arrependimento fixou-se no olhar da Hyuuga. – Desculpe, Sasuke. É que... Ah, esquece. – Desviou o olhar, mirando as próprias unhas.

- Pode me contar o que quiser. – Deu um pequeno sorriso, no intuito de passar tranqüilidade. Sasuke não podia dizer, de fato que entendia, pois não entendia.

Hinata por mais que fosse um livro aberto e que muitas vezes fosse fácil de compreender, era um mistério. Seus distúrbios bipolares tornavam ainda mais difíceis as tentativas de desvendá-la.

– – –

Hinata esperou Neji pacientemente ao lado dos grandes portões levemente enferrujados. Novamente, ele estava com a tal de 'Tenten'. Hinata não deu importância, sua mente estava fixa em seus planos de como matar Sai Hyou. Sua mente maníaca trabalhava a mil, mantendo um único rosto em sua mente.

- Hinata-sama? – Neji chamou-a, tirando-a de seus devaneios das trevas.

- Vamos. – Apenas ordenou.

Neji pôs-se a seguir o caminho aonde encontrava-se a Caminhonete, estranhando o comportamento de Hinata. Porque ela estava tão grossa e tão arrogante... Tinha sido diferente antes. Tinha sido diferente com o beijo. Abriu a porta para ela, que entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta com toda força possível. Novamente, Neji estranhou e entrou no lugar do motorista. Inclinou-se até ela, pronto para dar-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, mas apenas conseguiu dar um beijo em sua bochecha. Voltou ao seu lugar, de sobrancelhas arqueadas, apenas encarando-a. O que havia acontecido?

- O que ho...

- Desculpe, Neji. – Pediu rapidamente. – Mas não podemos continuar com isso. Você é como meu irmão... Você merece alguém melhor do que eu!

Os orbes de Neji se arregalaram, mas logo voltaram ao normal. Já devia esperar por uma atitude dessas. Colocou a chave na ignição e deu partida. Não iria mais perder seu tempo tentando conquistá-la, jamais iria tê-la.

– – –

Jogou-se em sua cama, com os braços estendidos após o banho. Enrolada numa toalha preta felpuda, olhava para o teto. Não pensava em nada, absolutamente em nada, apenas na tarde maravilhosa que havia passado. Acomodou-se debaixo dos lençóis, fechando os olhos, com um sorriso estampado em seus belos lábios. Ino não poderia estar mais feliz naquele momento. Sorrateiramente, alguém se aproximou da cama, dando uma mordida em sua orelha. Ino arrepiou-se e olhou para Gaara.

- Nhain... – Murmurou, arrepiada. – Me deixa dormir um pouco. Você me deixa cansada.

Gaara deitou-se atrás de Ino, acariciando seus longos cabelos dourados.

- É, eu sei. – Disse convencido.

- Convencido. – Revirou os olhos e deu-lhe um leve tapa no tórax desnudo.

Voltou a deitar-se, com Gaara atrás de si.

– – –

Hinata se arrumava para ir à casa de Sasuke. Havia se oferecido para ajudá-lo. Receber mais de 150 pessoas em uma casa não era muito fácil. Abriu uma das portas do guarda-roupas, tirando um short jeans, preto, com discretos strass nos bolsos traseiros. Pegou uma blusa de alças, com um decote generoso em U. Sandálias de salto alto e negras foram usadas em seus delicados pés. A maquiagem fora um tanto escura. A sombra negra combinava perfeitamente bem com o rímel e com o lápis de olho, ambos de mesmo tom. Contrastavam tanto com a pele, tanto com os olhos claríssimos de Hinata. Olhou-se no espelho, jogando os cabelos por cima dos ombros. Esse gesto deu-lhe um ar arrogante, mas não menos atraente. Pegou uma bolsa e uma jaqueta preta, de couro. Eram exatamente 17h quando a campainha tocou, anunciando a chegada de Naruto e de Sasuke.

- EU ATENDO. – Gritou ela, enquanto descia as escadas rapidamente. Checou pelo visor da câmera de segurança, vendo Naruto e Sasuke. Confirmou a entrada de ambos, abrindo a porta da mansão, saindo da mesma e indo para o jardim de entrada, onde eles esperavam-na.

- Nossa. – Exclamaram juntos, ao verem Hinata se aproximando ao longe. Estava linda.

- Oi, meninos. – Entrou no banco traseiro. – Vamos?

- Simplesmente pode sair assim? – Sasuke questionou, olhando-a. – Quer dizer... Sequer precisa avisar seus pais?

- Meu pai nem liga... – Deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- E sua mãe? – Naruto perguntou, começando a colocar o carro em movimento.

- Minha mãe faleceu quando eu era mais nova. – Sua voz soara tão fria que Naruto arrependeu-se de ter perguntado.

- Desculpe. – Pediu simplesmente.

- Não dá nada. – Voltou com o sorriso, por mais que tivesse que ser forçado. – Mas então, quantas pessoas vão?

- Creio que não mais que 100. – Sasuke disse, assim como Hinata, querendo evitar o assunto de morte de pais.

- Então temos muito que fazer. – Disse para eles, com uma piscadela.

– – –

A música era alta, extremamente alta, mas pouquíssimas pessoas haviam sobrado. 4H30M da manhã, alguns dançavam, outros conversavam, se pegavam. A festa não estava diferente de como era para ser.

- Vamos jogar Verdade ou Desafio? – Naruto perguntou, enquanto sua voz estava embargada.

- Tô dentro. – Hinata fora a primeira a concordar, com sua voz no mesmo estado da de Naruto.

Quatorze pessoas dispuseram-se a jogar: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke – um tanto contrariado, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Karin e Deidara. Sentaram se em uma rodinha, na mesma ordem. Naruto começara girando uma garrafa vazia de saquê. A tampa perguntava e em baixo era quem respondia.

**Gaara **_resposta_** x Sasuke **_pergunta_

- Gaara... – Começou um timbre malicioso. – Verdade ou Desafio?

- Manda um desafio! – Bateu o punho no chão, rindo.

- De desafio a fazer um strip-tease para a Ino. – Sasuke desafiou, enquanto os dois coraram.

- Ah, assim é sacanagem. – Gaara teimou.

- Tá, chorão. – Sasuke revirou os olhos. – Te desafio a dar um beijo de língua na Ino.

- Isso é fácil. – Gabou-se, aproximando-se da loira.

- Mas... – Interrompeu todos olharam-no. – De cinco minutos.

Todos urraram de alegria e Gaara logo tomou os lábios de Ino para si, num beijo intenso. A Yamanaka obviamente retribuía, sem dar-se conta das pessoas que olhavam. O beijo de Gaara era gostoso, intenso e provocante. O beijo já estava durando 4 minutos. Tentavam resgatar um pouco de ar, mas ficava difícil. Mas Gaara não iria desistir.

- Cinco minutos. – Anunciou Naruto, no entanto, Gaara e Ino não pararam de se beijar, causando risos na rodinha. – EI, JÁ DEU CINCO MINUTOS.

Ofegantes e levemente corados, pararam de se beijar. Aplausos para Gaara tomaram o ambiente e a garrafa novamente fora rodada.

**Naruto **_pergunta_** x Sasuke **_resposta_

- Vai, Naruto! Se vingue por mim. – Gaara pediu entre risadas.

- Pode deixar. – Naruto fez uma expressão maliciosa, olhando rapidamente para Hinata e em seguida para Sasuke. – Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio. – Respondeu Sasuke.

- Hn... Vejamos... – Coçou o queixo, fazendo uma expressão pensadora. – Há, já sei. Te desafio a beijar a Hinata de língua por 8 minutos.

- O QUÊ? – Surpreendeu-se com o desafio. Olhou para Hinata, que corada, ria sem parar.

- Não é sua fruta, Sasuke? – Temari perguntou, rindo.

- Vocês que pensam. – Sem pensar duas vezes puxou Hinata para perto, tomando seus lábios com vontade.

De início, Hinata se surpreendeu, mas logo retribuía com a mesma intensidade. Podia sentir o gosto do saquê nos lábios de Sasuke, permitindo que a língua do mesmo adentrasse em sua boca. A língua de Sasuke era aveludada e selvagem. Uma batalha começou. Era difícil respirar, mas ainda assim, não parariam o beijo até que dissessem. Sasuke não estava sofrendo muito para cumprir o desafio. Há tempos que desejava a boca de Hinata, dês do momento em que a reencontrara. Hinata nunca havia provado um beijo tão bom quanto o de tal Uchiha. Era, ainda que avassalador, delicado. Não tinha palavras para descrever. Os oito minutos se passaram e aos poucos, pararam de se beijar, ofegantes. Mantinham olhares fixos um no outro, sem desviar. Estavam hipnotizados.

- Ok, próximo desafiante. – Anunciou Shikamaru, seguido de um bocejo.

Hinata não prestava mais atenção no jogo, pois seus pensamentos mantinham-se em Sasuke e em seu beijo com gosto de saquê.

**Fim do Capítulo 7**

**-**

_AÊ, AÊ GALERA. O MAIOR E MAIS RÁPIDO CAPÍTULO DA FANCIF 'UPNR' *---------*_

_Quase 4.000 palavras e sete páginas no Word em duas – se eu estiver errada, me corrijam – semanas. *O*_

_Juro que eu não imaginava que ele fosse ficar tão grande, mas é que um turbilhão de idéias passaram-se por minha cabecinha e eu tive que compensar pelo capítulo pequenininho que eu fiz anterior mente. Enfim, espero que gostem e que não me matem por qualquer coisa. _

**-**

**Agradecimentos e Respostas aos Reviews. **

**apm.2303:**_ é, mas eu disse que iria compensar neste capítulo e eu nunca volto atrás com minha palavra. Este foi o maior e mais rápido capítulo, cara... Bem, espero que goste e que sua empolgação comece logo no início do capítulo. _

**BeatrizHyuuga:**_ obrigada pelo review amr, beijos :*_

**VeronicaLee:** _eu também *---* acho chique :s eu acho que ando demorando muito, mas agora que estou com mais criatividade, acho que além de maiores, os capítulos serão mais rápidos, ao menos, espero. ^^ espero que goste desse capítulo, obrigada pelo review, beijos amor, :*_

**spacerk3:**_ ah, nem escrevo tããão bem assim. :P bem que eu queria me comparar a FranHyuuga, a Tilim-sama, eu admiro-as muito e espero um dia ficar como elas *--* obrigada pelo review, beijo :*_

**Pinkuiro:**_ que bom que está gostando e espero que continue assim. Sempre procuro dar o melhor aos meus leitores. (: obrigada pelo review, beijos :*_

**-**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos, OliviaN.W. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Uma Princesa na Ralé.**

**Capítulo 8 – Sinais de Fumaça.**

_Como diziam: Onde há fumaça, há fogo._

Naquela manhã, Sasuke não conseguiria dormir, de jeito algum. Não importava, não teria aula no dia seguinte, podia acordar tarde. O gosto do beijo de Hinata estava fixo em sua mente, não apenas o gosto, mas também o modo como ela retribuíra. Fora com tanta vontade que Sasuke teve a impressão de quê Hinata também quisera realmente e não só queria ajudá-lo a cumprir um mero desafio. Era loucura pensar que sua 'melhor-amiga' o amava. Era verdade que Sasuke sempre tivera uma paixão não-correspondida por Hinata, pois sabia que na infância só queriam amizade. Mas quando o amor de sua vida fora embora para França, Sasuke não pôde deixar de ficar bravo, irritado. Como ela poderia abandoná-lo daquela maneira? Mas logo, o rancor passara e Sasuke esquecera-se completamente de Hinata e mal podia imaginar que seus futuros unir-se-iam.

Hinata não estava em melhor situação. Revirava-se por entre os lençóis de seda. Ainda que levíssimos em seu corpo estavam sufocando-a, deixando-a com um calor extremo. Nada mais estava em sua mente, apenas o beijo de Sasuke e o gosto do saquê. Fora tão bom. Não! Não podia relacionar-se amorosamente agora. Acabara de terminar um relacionamento turbulento e não queria passar por outro. Mas Sasuke beijava tão bem, de modo tão avassalador, tão, tão, tão... Inexplicável. Não tinha palavras para definir tal beijo. Será que Hinata pensava que naquele exato momento, Sasuke pensava em si? Não, nunca cogitara tal possibilidade, apenas pensava que ele queria cumprir um desafio, mais nada. Ele não estava apaixonado como estivera antigamente.

- Hinata-sama. – Uma das criadas chamou-lhe, enquanto entrava vagarosamente em seu quarto. – Seu pai deseja vê-la imediatamente.

- Mande-o a merda. – Murmurou, enquanto colocava um dos travesseiros sobre a cabeça.

- Hi-hinata-sama, esse palavreado não é o de uma dama da alta sociedade. – Repreendeu-lhe, com um tom amável. – Se vista, depressa. Hiashi-sama está irritado.

- Droga! – Bufou, levantando-se contrariada e pegando o roupão de seda branco, calçando os chinelos e encaminhando-se para a porta do quarto.

O que o velho quer às 9h da manhã?! Perguntou-se mentalmente, enquanto se arrastava pelos corredores. Bem, coisa boa é que não era, de fato. Deu um longo bocejo e continuou seu trajeto o mais vagarosamente que pode. Não estava com pressa para ver seu pai, pelo contrário, queria vê-lo quanto menos, assim seria melhor.

Chegou ao escritório, fitando as grandes portas. Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta dourada, mas não abriu-a, apenas ficou fitando-a, de modo curioso. Estava com medo? Medo de quê? Seu pai já lhe fizera tudo, não havia mais nada a ser feito. Respirou fundo, tomou coragem e abriu a porta. Lá estava, com a expressão fria, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e os lábios escondidos pelas mãos unidas. Hiashi Hyuuga era totalmente previsível.

Entrou e sentou-se, fitando seu reflexo nos olhos do pai. Hinata nunca esteve com uma cara tão ruim assim.

- Bom dia, Hinata. – Desejou com sua voz grave e fria.

- Bom dia, senhor. – Retribuiu ao cumprimento, abaixando a cabeça levemente.

- A que horas voltou ontem à noite? – Perguntou.

- Como sabe que eu saí? – Perguntou, após o choque. Hinata não informara-o que iria sair.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – Sua voz era baixa e calma.

- Nem você à minha. – Retrucou.

- Responda, Hinata. – A voz rígida não soara como um pedido e sim como uma ordem.

- Não me recordo. – Sua voz saíra apenas por um fio.

- Não se recorda? – Hiashi perguntou com ironia. – Deixe que eu refresque sua memória: Às 7h30m da manhã, você liga para o motorista, completamente embriagada e pede para que ele o busque na casa de um amigo! SE RECORDA DISSO, HINATA? – Gritou com a fúria exaltando-se em seus olhos.

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO. – Gritou mais alto. – A MINHA VIDA TODA, DÊS DE QUE A MINHA MÃE MORREU, TIVE QUE OUVIR SEUS GRITOS SENDO QUE EU NÃO FAÇO NADA, A NÃO SER PEDIR DINHEIRO E UM PINGO DE ATENÇÃO DO MEU PAI! EU RECEBO?! NÃO! RECEBO GRITOS E MAIS GRITOS, ORDENS E MAIS ORDENS, INSULTOS E MAIS INSULTOS. EU ESTOU FARTA! – Gritou por fim, retomando o fôlego.

Hiashi abriu a palma da mão, pronto para dar-lhe uma bofetada, mas não o fez, apenas observou os olhos desafiadores da filha.

- Vai! ME BATE. – Incentivou, sem recuar. – Será que não tem coragem nem para isso? – A dor não veio, a pancada não veio.

Hiashi recolheu sua mão lentamente, lembrando-se de uma cena muito semelhante a que ocorria, embora com o final completamente diferente.

- É, na minha mãe você bateu. – Disse com sua voz trêmula. – Porque comigo foi diferente?!

E deu-lhe as costas, sem agüentar mais um minuto junto com aquele "senhor". Lágrimas não cegavam seus olhos. Estava cansada de chorar pelo passado, cansada de ter seus olhos arderem em vão. Chorar não adiantaria nada, simplesmente nada! Com passos rápidos, dirigiu-se novamente ao seu quarto, jogando-se na cama extensa. Não chorou, apenas ficou repensando nos atos e nas palavras do pai. Porque era tão frio assim, por quê?! Hinata estava cansada, caiu no sono e parecia que não iria acordar tão cedo.

- Sasuke, levanta! – Alguém lhe chamava, mas não deu bola, o sono lhe embriagava. – Porra, levanta, teme! – Um chute o atingira nas costelas, vindo da voz embriagada de antes.

- Porra digo eu, Naruto! – Sasuke olhou-o. Era impressão ou Naruto estava mais alto?

- Desculpe por não querer que meu melhor amigo durma no chão. – Naruto revirou os olhos, saindo da sala.

Sasuke olhou em volta. Estava mesmo na sala de estar de sua casa. Mas havia dormido em algo tão macio. Sasuke olhou para baixo, vendo Shikamaru em baixo de si. Levantou-se muito rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça várias vezes, tentando fazer com que o amigo sumisse dali, mas nada aconteceu.

- Credo... Devo ter bebido demais pra chegar a esse ponto. – Murmurou a si mesmo, se arrastando - quase literalmente - até as escadas. – O mais estranho é que eu não estava nem na sala e... – A luz veio-se à Sasuke ao ouvir a frase de voz estridente "ONDE FICAM OS SALGADINHOS, TEME?". – Eu te mato, Naruto... Mas depois. – Completou ao sentir sua cabeça latejar fortemente.

Subiu as escadas com grande ajuda do corrimão, chegando a seu quarto – ou esperava que fosse o seu. Jogou-se na cama. Seus olhos se fechavam, mas não conseguia mais dormir. Apenas pensava no doce beijo de Hinata. Como conseguiria encará-la depois de tê-la beijado de tal maneira? Com os olhos, pensou com sarcasmo.

O fim de semana passou rapidamente para todos que se recuperavam da festa de Sasuke. Segunda feira todos estavam com caras de sono. Ninguém gostava de acordar cedo para ir à escola. Hinata chegou à escola e sentou-se direto em sua carteira, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Seus olhos estavam levemente inchados. Naquela noite, não dormira nenhum pouco bem. Os olhos estavam intensamente vermelhos. Quem a via, não diria que era filha de Hyuuga Hiashi. Estava com os cabelos negro azulados soltos, mas não perfeitamente arrumados como sempre e sim levemente bagunçados, ocultos pelo capuz do casaco que usava. O rosto límpido não continha nenhuma maquiagem. O jeans era de marca, azul escuro, mas sua beleza era ofuscada por um casaco comprido, preto, que ia até suas coxas.

Hinata deitou a cabeça na carteira, fazendo de seus braços um travesseiro. Fechou os olhos, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Ninguém nunca havia visto Hyuuga Hinata daquela maneira.

- Princess? – Ino chamou-a. – Caralho, e eu pensando que eu que era afetada pelas festas do Sasuke. O que você tem? – Indagou, sentando-se na carteira da frente.

- Não dormi nenhum pouco bem. – Murmurou com a voz rouca.

- Hina, meu amor. – Uma voz sarcástica e cínica soou atrás de Ino. Hinata sequer ergueu os olhos para saber que Sai a chamava.

Com um olhar, o garoto expulsou Ino de onde estava. Sai aproximou-se da carteira de Hinata, sentando-se no local onde Ino estava há poucos segundos. Tirou uma mecha do cabelo azulado do qual tanto apreciava da face da Hyuuga e encarou-a.

- Não. Encoste. Em. Mim. – Hinata disse pontuadamente num timbre mortal.

- O que vai fazer, me bater? – Sai deu um gargalhada.

- Algum problema aqui? – A voz máscula de Sasuke indagou e Hinata imediatamente ergueu os olhos cansados.

- O problema é você. – Sai direcionou um sorriso cínico a Sasuke.

- Olha aqui, riquinho, você não sabe com quem está falando. – Sasuke ameaçou.

- Faço questão de continuar não sabendo.

- Sai, cala a boca! – Hinata rugiu. – Quer deixar meu namorado em paz? – Levantou-se, abraçando a cintura de Sasuke.

- Seu namorado? Tá bom. – Sai levantou-se, ficando de frente para o casal.

- É, ela é minha namorada. – Sasuke abraçou Hinata pela lateral, enquanto esta lhe direcionava um sorriso que dizia 'obrigada'.

- Não, ela é minha namorada. – Sai puxou Hinata com brusquidão para si.

- Me larga, boboca! – Tentou lhe bater, mas Sai segurou-lhe os pulsos.

- Solte-a. – Sasuke ordenou mortalmente. – Senão...

- E o que vai fazer para que eu o faça?

- Solte-a. – Repetiu.

- Vamos conversar em particu... – Sai mal tivera tempo de terminar a frase que dirigia a Hinata, pois um belo gancho de esquerda lhe atingira no queixo.

- Eu avisei. – Sasuke apenas tomou Hinata para seus braços. A Hyuuga, sem pensar, chapou-lhe um beijo nos lábios e esta era uma ação que Sasuke não podia esperar de Hinata.

Mais tarde, Sai saíra da diretoria com um roxo no queixo e um pequeno corte no lábio superior. Sasuke e Hinata estavam sentados lado a lado do lado de fora, na sala da secretária. Sai lançou um olhar mortal a ambos que ignoraram.

- Srtª. Hyuuga, entre, por favor. – Shizune, a secretária, pediu gentilmente.

Hinata sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Deu uma última olhada em Sasuke e seguiu para dentro da diretoria. Ao entrar, assumiu sua face fria, completamente inexpressiva. Sentou-se a frente da diretora, encarando-a friamente.

Tsunade Senjuu não era a mulher mais assustadora do mundo, mas de acordo com sua expressão podia fazer com que qualquer um temesse encarar-lhe. Os olhos cor-de-ouro brilhavam. As mãos em frente a boca não escondiam completamente seu sorriso sádico e prazeroso. A diretora não tirou os olhos dês de a entrada da Hyuuga. Tsunade parecia um tigre encarando sua presa, analisando-a.

- Então... – Começou Tsunade.

- Então. – Ambas se encaravam como se fossem antigas rivais no reencontro.

- O que aconteceu na sala de aula hoje, Hinata? – A Senjuu perguntou, recostando-se na cadeira de couro, cruzando os braços.

- Sai já deve ter-lhe contado. – A Hyuuga repetiu a ação da Senjuu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Quero ouvir sua versão.

- E eu a dele.

Tsunade irritava-se profundamente com a teimosia e com a persistência de Hinata, mas não podia deixar de admitir – apenas a si mesma – de que eram qualidades que tinham em comum e que Tsunade admirava em Hinata.

- Sai me contou que você e Sasuke conversavam e enquanto ele fora lhe pedir um caderno emprestado, você começou a agredir-lhe com palavras de baixo calão. Ele começou a revirar os "elogios" e então, Sasuke irritou-se e socou-lhe. – Tsunade fora breve.

- O que?! – Perguntou Hinata, incrédula. – Fala sério! É uma das piores mentiras dele.

- Agora, a sua versão. – Tsunade pediu, semi-cerrando os olhos.

Hinata narrou a história, detalhe por detalhe a Tsunade e ao terminar, ficou esperando a reação da mesma.

- Então, tecnicamente, nós não fizemos nada de errado. – Hinata finalizou, referindo-se a ela e Sasuke ao dizer 'nós'.

- O que Sai lhe disse para irritar-lhe tanto? – Indagou Tsunade.

- Isso é pessoal. – Hinata grunhiu entredentes.

- Se quiser escapar de uma bela detenção de uma semana, é bom que não seja. – Tsunade sorriu de canto.

- Que venha a suspensão. – Hinata deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Dispensada.

- Bom dia, srtª. Senjuu. – Hinata desejou-lhe secamente, enquanto saia da sala.

- Essa garota vai me dar um trabalho... – Murmurou Tsunade, massageando as têmporas.

- Hinata-sama, vamos? – Neji perguntou-lhe, enquanto via Hinata pegar os livros do armário.

- Vamos. – Murmurou.

Trocara naquela manhã a bolsa de marca e o fichário de plumas por uma mochila branca com alguns desenhos vermelhos. Colocou a mochila no ombro e seguiu Neji. Chegaram a caminhonete e Neji não demorou a ligar o veículo.

- Vi seu beijo com Sasuke. – O rapaz disse.

- E...? – Hinata fez pouco caso.

- Hinata, não finja que não sabe. – Neji olhou-a brevemente. – Não vá se magoar novamente.

- Não tenho interesses românticos em Sasuke, Neji. – Respondeu secamente.

- Não disse que tinha. – Neji sorrira de canto. – Apenas digo que onde há fumaça, há fogo... E há muita fumaça entre você e Sasuke.

**Yo, amores da minha videnha.**

**Desculpem o atraso. Muitas provas/trabalhos/viagens. Eu ia começar a escrever há mais ou menos umas três semanas há trás, mas um parente próximo faleceu e eu entrei meio que em uma crise de "Estou-sem-criatividade-e-vontade-de-escrever". Esse capítulo foi escrito inteiramente hoje e sepá que a metade do outro já vai estar pronta hoje. (:**

**Tentarei atualizar minhas fics o mais rápido possível. Obrigada pela compreensão e por todos que continuam lendo e que ainda não me mataram. (:**

**PS: se os espaços de divisão de cena não aparecerem, nem liguem, meu Word tá bugado. **

**Beijos, SamiraMcClain.**

**Agradecimentos e Respostas aos Reviews:**

**apm.2303:** SHAUHSA, calma, calma. Ainda tem mt SasuHina por vir. :3 quem sabe a Sakura ainda não vai admitir pra Hinata a inveja ou o enchimento? Q obrigada por ler e comentar amor, beijos. :*

**NIMCS. oi:** com o Sasuke, qualquer pessoa agüentaria 8 minutos *-----* obrigada por ler e comentar, beijos. :*

**Aryel-Chan:** é, acho que os dois se merecem; SHUSAHUSA. SASUHINA RULES \o/ -q. o gaara vai casar comigo u_u –n UHASSAU, obrigada por ler e comentar, beijos. :*

**Ariii:** tenho tanta pena do Neji que eu me esforço pra consolar ele (6 POASKSAOPKSA. SasuHina é muuuuuuuuuuuito cute *-* adogo –QQQQ. obrigada por ler e comentar, beijos. :*

**Kiimi. e-: **que bom que gostou, love (L). vão dar mt trabalho, mas acho que a Hinata e que o Sasu colocam eles no lugar deles rapidin ;D HSAUHSAU, quem sabe a Hinata não vai receber um convite inesperado para ser madrinha? –n UASHSA Yes, yes, Sakura psicopata –Q. EU AGUENTARIA MUUUUUITO MAIS QUE 8 MINUTOS COM O SASUDLÇ *---------------* -parei. Que bom que gostou, espero que goste da continuação, obrigada por ler e comentar, beijos. :*

**FranHyuuga: **ASJUSASA, voltei para Samira ^^v. estou numa fase de indecisões -.- -Q OWWWN, obrigada *-* a Hinata nunca teve verdadeiras amizades, apenas pessoas interesseiras que não se importavam com ela, apenas o Sasuke que se importou. *-* Eu simplesmente A-ME-I fazer esse beijo *-* me imaginei no lugar da Hinata –baba. HSUHSAUSA que bom que gostou, Fran-sama, espero que goste do resto. obrigada por ler e comentar amore mio, beijos. :*

**Acqua Moon: **SAHUSAHSA, que bom que gostou *-* ah, vai dizer que nem se fosse o Sasuke você não arrumaria coragem, hein? (6 Desculpa pela demora, obrigada por ler e comentar, beijos. :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Uma Princesa na Ralé. **

**Capítulo 9 – Descoberta. **

**...**

_É agora, _pensou nervosa antes de olhar. Não, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, como iria explicar a seu pai? Ele batalhará tanto para lhe sustentar e mais essa agora. _Calma, Ino. Se controla, não entra em pânico_. A loura tentava com todas as suas esperanças recuperar o fio do raciocínio mas não conseguira, antes que desse por si, já estava em pânico. Não sabia para quem contar, com quem desabafar. Seus olhos começaram a arder e uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face. Era de fato um pesadelo e dos piores que Ino já tivera. A Yamanaka pegou o celular e discou rapidamente o primeiro telefone que lhe veio em mente.

_- Alô?_

- Temari, vem pra cá... - Ino murmurou entre lágrimas. - Rápido.

E desligou. Sabia que Temari não demoraria.

**...**

_E há muita fumaça entre você e Sasuke. _

Maldito Neji! Porque aquele Hyuuga sempre se metia onde não era chamado? Hinata andava de um lado para o outro, com aquela frase martelando em sua mente. Certo, ela estava sim "namorando" com Sasuke, mas isso é até Sai sair de sua cola. _Outro maldito!_ Pensou rancorosa. Jogou-se no colchão, jogando algumas almofadas no chão, abraçando uma fortemente. Raciocinava com cuidado suas alternativas. Não podia ficar tempo suficiente "namorando" com Sasuke para que se... Apaixonasse. Não! Aquilo não iria acontecer! Ela tinha acabado de ter seu melhor amigo de volta, não podia querer ser correspondida de tal maneira.

O Iphone de Hinata vibrou uma vez, fazendo-a dar um salto, assustada. Olhou para o visor e viu o nome 'Naruto' piscando na tela, sorriu e sem pensar duas vezes atendeu.

- Alô?

- Oi gata. - Ouviu a voz sedutora e risonha de Naruto do outro lado da linha. - _Então, eu e a galera estamos indo pro Shopping, quer vir com a gente? _

- Tô de castigo. - Hinata revirou os olhos.

_- E dês de quando isso pode te impedir?_ - Agora não era a voz de Naruto, mas a de Sasuke.

_- _Dês de quando eu sou uma filha exemplar.- Hinata riu junto ao melhor amigo.

_- Passamos aí em meia hora. _- O rapaz afirmou.

- Fechado.

Desligou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e fora se arrumar.

…

- O QUÊ? - Temari indagou exaltada.

- Cala a boca, cavala! - Ino colocou as mãos a frente da boca da Sabaku antes que ela pudesse descordar. - Meu pai não sabe!

- Vai contar pro meu irmão? - Temari perguntou ao livrar-se das mãos da Yamanaka.

- Ah, claro. Vou chegar e dizer: "Oi, Gaara. Olha, não sei se você sabe, mas acho que a camisinha não deu certo, porque eu to grávida! - Lágrimas inundaram novamente os olhos cristalinos de Ino.

- Ai amiga... - Temari abraçou Ino fortemente, mas um toque estridente interrompeu-as.

- É o meu celular. - Ino secou o rosto com as costas das mãos, dando o pequeno aparelho a Temari. - Eu não quero falar com ninguém.

- Tá, eu atendo. - Temari viu no visor o nome que menos queria ver, colocando no viva-voz. - Oi, Gaara.

_- Temari? O que faz aí? _- Ouviu a voz surpresa do irmão.

- Ué, dês de quando proíbe quando eu posso ou não ver minha amiga?

_- Tá, tá, tá. Que seja.** - **_Gaara revirou os olhos do outro lado da linha. - _Enfim, a galera vai pro shopping. Vocês querem vir? _- Ino fez um sinal que não com as mãos e com a cabeça, mas isso não impediria Temari de contrariá-la.

- Passem na casa da Ino daqui meia hora. - Desligou sem esperar a resposta do irmão.

- Você tá maluca? - Ino exaltou-se. - EU NÃO QUERIA IR! Mas que porra, hein, Temari? Você não respeita mais minhas decisões.

- INO! RELAXA! - Temari segurou-a pelos ombros. - Gaara iria perceber se você não fosse e viria aqui falar com você. Isso seria bem pior. - Temari abraçou-a e Ino se aninhou no colo da amiga. - Agora vai lavar o rosto e colocar uma roupa bem bonita.

- Tá. - Ino deu um sorriso fraco, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Não sabia como encarar Gaara depois de sua descoberta. _Um filho_ era o que menos precisava em seu penúltimo ano da escola. Encheu as mãos com água e jogou a mesma sobre o rosto. Olhou-se no espelho e viu seus olhos vermelhos. De fato Gaara iria perceber que Ino estava abalada por algum motivo.

**...**

O interfone da mansão tocou e antes que uma das criadas pudesse atender, Hinata desceu as escadas correndo, com os tênis nas mãos gesticulando para que a criada não atendesse.

- Quem é?

_- Dizem ser seus amigos, Hinata-sama. _- Hinata olhou para o visor e viu Sasuke, Naruto e Kiba acenando.

- Podem entrar. - Hinata desligou com um sorriso.

O mustang conversível laranja berrante de Naruto parou a frente das grandes portas da mansão. Hinata saiu sorrindo de orelha a orelha e saltou para dentro do veículo.

- Que cor discreta, Naruto. - A garota riu, enquanto se ajeitava no banco de couro ao lado de Kiba.

- Porque todo mundo gosta de zoar o Fred? - Naruto deu partida.

- Fred? - Hinata debochou. Naruto teria mesmo dado o nome de Fred à seu carro?

- Porque quando eu falo que o Naruto tem problema ninguém acredita? - Kiba riu junto a Hinata.

Não demoraram a chegar no shopping e a algumas vagas de distância podia-se ver a Blazer prateada dos Sabaku. Os quatro desceram e se dirigiram para a entrada do shopping. Hinata nunca havia estado num shopping de classe média-baixa de Tóquio, era a primeira vez que o frequentava e ele não era muito diferente dos outros shoppings que frequentava, apenas tinham menos marcas. Olhou em volta tentando procurar alguém conhecido e não demorou a reconhecer Ino, Temari, Shikamaru e Gaara sentados em um banquinho perto de uma fonte.

- Oi gente. - Hinata cumprimentou ao se aproximarem. Gaara e Shikamaru responderam com um simples 'oi'. Temari apenas olhou-a e Ino nem levantou a cabeça. - Ih, que astral, hein?

- Vamos ver algum filme? - Kiba sugeriu, de braços cruzados.

- Por mim tanto faz. - Sasuke deu de ombros.

Enquanto todos discutiam o filme que iria ser assistido, Hinata passou a notar as feições de Ino e de Temari. Ino parecia proteger algo em seu ventre, mas nada era visível ali. Temari a envolvia pelos ombros enquanto mantinha uma expressão visivelmente preocupada em sua face. Olhou para o namorado da Yamanaka e percebeu que este sequer notara o estado de Ino e preocupava-se agora em discutir com Kiba sobre um filme qualquer. Hinata revirou os olhos e se aproximou de Ino, segurando a mão da mesma e lhe dando um sorriso meigo.

- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. - Hinata sussurrou para que apenas as loiras ouvissem.

Ino lhe deu um sorriso fraco e lhe abraçou. Os garotos – novamente – não lhes deram atenção e decidido o filme que iriam ver, todos dirigiram-se a bilheteria.

**...**

- Vai me contar o que tá rolando? - O rapaz sussurrou e Ino levou um susto ao sentir aquele hálito gelado em sua orelha.

- Nã-não é nada, Gaara. - Ino tentou disfarçar, mas sabia que aquelas duas esmeraldas lhe encaravam com um olhar de reprovação.

Antes que pudesse contrariar, Gaara já tinha pego sua mão e a puxado para fora da sala do cinema. Do lado de fora, Ino tinha os braços cruzados e a cabeça levemente abaixada, sem encarar o Sabaku. Este tinha os braços igualmente cruzados mas encarava Ino profundamente.

- Ino, olhe pra mim. - Ele pediu de modo terno.

Ino temeu um pouco, mas encarou ao namorado e este pudera ver os olhos da garota cheios d'água.

- Não chora. - Gaara a abraçou forte mente e Ino não pode evitar as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Gaara, vo-você nã-não vai ma-mais que-querer ficar co-comigo depois qu-que eu te contar o que ho-houve. - Ela gaguejou entre soluços.

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Ino. Ela não podia ter dito aquilo, pois Ino era a coisa mais importante em sua vida, como iria suportar perdê-la?

- Não diga asneiras, Ino. - Ele levantou seu rosto umidecido pelo queixo. - Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim nesse mundo!

- Me-mesmo se eu di-disser que eu estou... Grávida? - Gaara nada fez a não ser, arregalou os olhos.

**...**

**Agradecimentos e Respostas aos Reviews: **

**Ariii:** owwwnt, obrigada amor *-* espero que goste da continuação. Também tenho dó do Nejizin, mas eu consolo ele muito bem (69' /parei, beijos amor :*

**FranHyuuga:** ASUHASH, que bom que gosta do meu nick amor *-* poxa, quem não estaria mexido com um beijo desses hein? (69 ASHASU, também curto essas contradições, é esse jeito bipolar da Hinata que me agrada :s ODEIO O SAI, pronto falei :B é um fato que aquele corno vai se fuder nessa fic, MUAHMUAHMUHA – tentativa de risada do mal fail. Espero que goste do resto, Fran-sama *-* beeeijos :*

**Luciana Fernandes:** Obrigada pelos elogios amor. Que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz. *-* Espero que goste da continuação (: beeijos :*

**BonecaHyuuga:** Que bom que gostou *-* Também achei que a frase se encaixaria :B Espero que goste da continuação, beeijos :*

**Acqua Moon:** Dá nada amor, não tem problema. :s que bom que você gostou e desculpe a demora. Espero que goste da continuação, amor. (: Beeijos :*

**...**

**Hi, hi, my lovers.**

**Realmente, peço desculpas novamente. Eu ando sem muita criatividade para escrever então por isso demorei. Bem, como todos perceberam, este lixo que chamo de capítulo foi mais centrado em GaaIno, a pedidos de minha queridissíma muggle-ffc (não sei se está assim no nick dela, mas é ela *-*). Vou tentar atualizar as outras fics, mas sinceramente, não estou lá muito empenhada. :/**

**Desculpem novamente por esse lixo – capítulo – e espero que gostem. **

**Beijos, Samira McClain. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Uma Princesa na Ralé. **

**Capítulo 1O – Sweet Child O' Mine **

…**...**

Gaara não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Limitara-se a afrouxar os braços ao redor de Ino e permitir que os mesmos caíssem ao lado de seu corpo. Por alguns instantes, seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente. Sempre tivera tanto cuidado, se precavera tanto com Ino, ainda mais quando descobrira que realmente gostava da Yamanaka. Aliás, não gostava. Amava. Há poucos dias atrás, em seu quarto, Gaara chegara a tal conclusão, pois nunca havia sentido nada igual por nenhuma garota.

A loura o olhou, temerosa. Mordiscou o lábio inferior duas vezes, enquanto seus olhos deixavam as lágrimas escorrerem mais devagar.

- E-eu nã-não de-devia ter t-te con-contado. - Ino secou o rosto com as costas das mãos, dando uma forte fungada. - Eu vou voltar lá pra dentro. - Sua intenção era voltar para a sala e afundar-se no assento até que desaparecesse, mas a mão de Gaara a impediu, parando em sobre a sua levemente.

- Não, Ino. - A voz dele era terna, mas tremia um pouco. - Não fuja de mim. - Os olhos azuis da loira se arregalaram e ela encarou os olhos verde-água de Gaara, que fitavam as mãos dadas. - Eu amo você. E vou amar esse filho que **nós** vamos ter **juntos**. Eu sei que não é muita coisa, mas eu já ganho uma grana trabalhando na oficina. - Gaara coçou a nuca e só fazia isso quando estava nervoso. - Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Se não quiser ter esse filho, eu vou te entend...

- Ah, Gaara! - Fora surpreendido por um forte abraço da namorada, que chorava agora de alegria.

Gaara retribuiu ao abraço, acariciando as costas de Ino com uma das mãos e o topo da cabeça da loira com a outra. Não iria deixar que nada acontecesse a Ino e nem a seu filho.

**.-.-.-.**

- Hei, o que vocês dois ficaram fazendo aqui? - Naruto perguntou com um timbre malicioso ao ver Gaara e Ino abraçados no banco na saída do cinema.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Naruto. - Gaara respondeu friamente.

- Grosso! - Naruto fez bico, fingindo-se de magoado e cruzando os braços.

Ino abraçava o próprio ventre e não chorava mais. Tinha a franja atrás da orelha, permitindo que vissem ambos os olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados. Nos lábios levemente rubros, continha um pequeno sorriso. Nada poderia separá-la de Gaara e nem de seu filho.

- Então, para onde vamos? - Temari perguntou, tentando fazer com que a atenção se desvaisse de Ino e de Gaara.

- Que tal comermos algo? - Kiba sugeriu.

- É, acho uma boa. Estou faminta. - Hinata brincou, colocando uma das mãos na barriga.

- Então vamos para a praça de alimentação! - Sasuke sugeriu, embora todos já estivessem se dirigindo para a mesma.

Ele enlaçou os ombros de Hinata, torcendo para que o ato passasse despercebido ou ao menos inocente aos olhos dos amigos. Também desejou que Hinata não lhe impedisse de cometer tal ato e para sua surpresa, ela não impediu. Um rastro rubro apenas cobriu o rosto de Hinata, mas ela permitiu que Sasuke continuasse. Os amigos também pareceram não dar bola.

O Uchiha sorriu e todos seguiram caminhando.

**.-.-.-.**

**- **Desculpa, galera. - Hinata começou, olhando para o relógio. - Já deu na minha hora.

- Qual é, Hinata? - Naruto enlaçou a morena de lado quando esta se levantava, conduzindo-a para a mesa onde estavam novamente. - Fica mais um pouco.

- Foi mal, Naruto... - Ela tirou o braço musculoso de cima dos ombros, sorrindo. - Mas estou cansada...

A morena dispediu-se de cada um, com um beijo um pouco próximo demais dos lábios de Sasuke. O moreno, ao sentir o beijo de despedida, levantou-se, pegando o celular e a jaqueta, colocando-se do lado da Hyuuga.

- Vou com você. - Disse ele, colocando a jaqueta.

- Hum, o casal vai ficar a sós? - Kiba e Naruto riram.

- Calem a boca. - Grunhiu o Uchiha. - Não vou deixar a Hinata andando sozinha por aí, se liguem.

- Ok, a gente finge que é só isso, Sasuke. - Ino brincou, dando uma piscadela. Era uma das poucas vezes que havia falado naquela tarde.

- Engraçadinhos. - Hinata revirou os olhos, tentando não ficar muito vermelha. - Então vamos né? Beijo gente.

Os dois foram em silêncio até a saída do shopping, conduzindo-se ao ponto de ônibus. O clima estava um tanto tenso entre os dois. Sasuke olhava de canto de olho para a Hyuuga, e era difícil fazer com que seu olhar se desprendesse da garota. Ficava fascinado com cada detalhe, exclusivamente por seus lábios, rosados, carnudos, convidativos... Balançou a cabeça para os lados e baixou o olhar, olhando para as mãos de Hinata.

- Ei, Hinata... - Começou, sem olhar para os olhos da garota. - O que acha de irmos à algum lugar?

Ela encarou o Uchiha, com seus olhos perolados levemente arregalados. Piscou algumas vezes, digerindo as palavras do "melhor amigo". Sasuke estaria falando sério? Ele realmente queria sair num encontro? Notou que agora o par de ônix lhe encarava profundamente. Engoliu seco, mas tomou uma decisão rapidamente.

- O que tem em mente?

**.-.-.-.**

- Isso não é estranho?

- O que?

- Hinata não atender o telefone... Ficavámos horas no telefone e agora aquela vadia sequer me manda uma mensagem de texto! - Bufou, abandonando o celular sobre a mesa.

- Realmente, ela mudou bastante desde que foi para o colégio público. Não acredito que me mandou até lá para vigiá-la! - O moreno revirou os olhos.

- Deixe de ser fresco, Sai! - Os olhos castanhos de Matsuri percorreram a cafeteria. - Ela sempre me fez de capacho, e agora que ela saiu da minha escola, eu posso reinar, e quero fazer com que ela sofra ao máximo, entendeu?

- Tá, que seja... - Ele parou, e lembrou-se de uma cena. - Ela disse que está namorando... Eu não acredito muito, mas o tal fulano ficou bem bravinho quando eu disse que era namorado da Hinata.

- Ah, tá! - Matsuri deu uma risada irônica. - Acha que ela iria começar a namorar sem me contar? - A morena parou por um instante. - É, talvez ela não me contasse, seja lá quem for esse pé-rapado, dá um jeito de acabar com ele!

O rapaz pálido não prestava muita atenção no que a outra dizia. Sentia um pouco de peso na consciência por Hinata. De fato, gostara muito da morena no passado, mas a falta de sexo fora o que acabara com seu relacionamento, pois precisava suprir suas necessidades, e como Hinata não cedia, precisou procurar outra, sendo esta, Shion, uma loura que, aos olhos de Sai, se assemelhava com Hinata, principalmente em seus traços faciais. Sai nunca esperou que Hinata descobrisse sua traição.

Suspirou. Agora era muito tarde para se arrepender ou tentar se redimir, mas ainda havia tempo para planejar uma vingança ao lado de Matsuri.

**.-.-.-.**

Já estavam caminhando por uma hora, e normalmente, Hinata teria reclamado, dizendo que sentia dor nos pés, que tinha manicure, ou algo do tipo, mas ela estava gostando de estar ali. Realmente, estava se divertindo com Sasuke.

- Ah, para, eu não era tão bobinha assim, ok? - Ria ela.

- Ah, não? - Indagou o Uchiha. - Você me fazia ficar acordado até tarde na frente da chaminé para esperar o Papai Noel! - Deu uma grave gargalhada.

- Você ficava lá por que queria! - Murmurou emburrada, chutando um pouco de areia nas pernas do Uchiha.

Vendo o ato da amiga, apanhou um punhado de areia e jogou contra a mesma, rindo, correndo em seguida. Hinata fez-se de indignada, rindo, correndo atrás do amigo. Pareciam duas crianças, mas naquele momento, nada mais importava. O sol já se punha, deixando uma imagem bela para quem decidisse parar para olhar. Um casal banhado pela luz do crepúsculo, se divertindo.

Sasuke a agarrou pela cintura, derrubando-a no chão, ficando por cima. Ambos estavam completamente sujos de areia, arfando. Parou para observá-la. As bochechas coradas devido ao exercício - ou a posição em que se encontravam. Olhos grandes, brilhantes, sorridentes. Lábios, novamente, convidativos, talvez ainda mais do que da última vez. O Uchiha não conseguia evitar, queria os lábios de Hinata... Queria **Hinata**!

Ela, por sua vez, não se encontrava menos hipnotizada. Os traços másculos e o perfume masculino faziam cada pedaço do corpo da Hyuuga se arrepiar. Sempre havia gostado dos cabelos espetados, mas é claro que gostava, pois havia dado sugestão daquele corte. Os olhos... Aqueles olhos que possuíam um estranho, porém belo brilho avermelhado. Sasuke fazia jus à fama do mais bonito e sexy da escola, e quem era Hinata para discordar?

Sasuke tirou uma mecha insistente da face da Hyuuga, e sua mão desceu para os lábios da garota, contornando-os levemente. Atraíam-se como ímãs. Ligeira, Hinata já puxava um pouco mais rapidamente o Uchiha para perto, para fazer com que o encontro de seus lábios fosse mais rápido.

O beijo começou com certa urgência. Dessa vez estavam lúcidos, e sabiam completamente o que estavam fazendo. As línguas batalhavam por espaço e procuravam conhecer cada espaço um da boca do outro. O beijo tinha desejo, emoção, mas pela falta de ar, tiveram de se separar - alguns longos minutos depois. Sasuke finalizou depositando uma leve mordida no lábio inferior da garota, que não pôde deixar de sorrir imensamente.

**.-.-.-.**

_Onde você se meteu, Hinata?_ Era a pergunta que Neji fazia a si mesmo, enquanto marchava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. A única coisa que lhe acalmava no momento, era Hanabi, que ensaiava no violino a mesma música repetitivamente, mas Neji gostava daquela música. Permitiu-se apreciar o som enquanto esperava pelos urros do tio. Sabia que ele ficaria extremamente aborrecido.

Jogou-se de costas na cama. Não era tão confortável, mas lhe proporcionaria algum relaxamento, já que se mantinha constantemente tenso. Não sabia o que fazer com Hinata, não consegui entendê-la!

Neji ouviu os barulhos dos portões da mansão, e não precisou correr para saber que Hinata tinha acabado de chegar. Apenas pôde torcer para que o tio mantivesse a calma e não fizesse uma besteira.

**.-.-.-.**

**Ohayo, minna-san! **

**Milhões de desculpas pelo atraso, mas, eu tenho meus motivos. Escola, emprego, e o lindo do meu notebook fez o favor de estragar e excluir tudo o que tinha aqui dentro! É uma maldição, só pode! Enfim, um pequeno capítulo de "Uma Princesa na Ralé". Tentarei reativar todas as fanfics, mas ultimamente, tenho tido ideias apenas para esta, e para "Different Boy", entre outras que ainda estou a escrever, mas estas, só postarei quando tiver uns dez capítulos de cada, algo assim! -q**

**Agradecimentos, **

_apm.2303; Aryel-Chan; Estrela Malfoy; FranHyuuga; Ariii; BonecaHyuuga; n4nd4; Lueh Sayuri; Dear Mary Ann; Guih; ; Sazy Cherry_

**Espero que gostem. **

**Samira McClain. **


End file.
